Can't Escape
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: What's Kurama to do when he finds out he has a mate and three children of which his boss knew AND dared to keep as his own? Warning: Much Profanity and Lemons/Limes..AND THIS WILL BE EPIC! Haha! :D Pairings: KuramaxOC
1. Ziva

**Hey Guys! ^-^**

**Guess what! Guess what! GUESS WHAT!**

**CAN'T ESCAPE IS HERE AND READY TO BE READ! YEAH! LOL ^-^**

**I know! I know! You're all probably like "Woman! Finish your other stories before you put up another!" BUT I just HAD to write-slash-post this one! Don't worry, I'm still continuing everything else it's just that this plot has been in my head for the longest time and I believe it is time for it to be published! So here is my forth baby! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do. ^-^**

**Before I forgot,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Chapter 1: "Ziva"**

"KOENMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A loud, but sexy feminine voice bellowed from the hallway outside of Koenma's office.

Koenma cringed the second he heard it.

…_**Why out of all the hours in the day does she have to come here now!...**_ Koenma mentally thought, hands covering his face as he shook it from left to right.

"_**KOENMA!**_"

"Sir, maybe you should answer her before she gets…..you know….._angry_." George, Koenma's right hand demon, replied with slight fear in his eyes, whispering the 'angry' part as if it were taboo to say that word out loud.

"What makes you think she isn't?" Koenma muttered with dread etched in his voice. "And _**don't **_say _**that word**_ around her! You of all people should know _how she_ _gets_!"

Hearing her scream for Koenma yet another time, George was ready to shit his pants.

"Sir, I think it wise to leave before she—"

Too late.

The owner of that feminine voice literally blasted through the thirty feet tall double doors that weighed multiple tons _each_, entering Koenma's office with utter rage written all over her face.

** …**_**Nooooo! I just got those doors replaced!...**_

Koenma moaned, hiding his little form under his desk once he met those silver blue orbs which pulsated with uncontrollable fury. George was already there, cowering in a fetal position.

"KOENMA! GET YOUR PUNY AS—UGHH, BEHIND OUT FROM UNDER THERE BEFORE I BREAK YOU WITH THAT TABLE!"

Koenma frowned. This female was definitely a cursing machine when mad, so why didn't she…

Koenma got out from under the table and stood up, spotting the three reasons she held back on cursing him out just then.

Reason number one: Tsuyoshi.

Reason number two: Kiyoshi.

And reason number three: Nalani.

These three children of hers were always the reason behind everything that associated with this violent, but strongly appealing woman.

Sighing heavily, Koenma mentally prepared himself for what was going to be a long, definitely painful day.

Marching up to Koenma with Nalani in her arms and her two sons practically conjoined to her on both legs, Ziva pinned him down with a heated glare that has been known to stop beings hearts.

Literally.

Ouuu! He was going to get it today!

"_Why have you been ignoring my phone calls?_" Ziva uttered in a semi-unusual calm tone.

Desperately trying to stray away from the truth, Koenma stuttered saying, "Y-you k-know how it is Z-Ziva. I-I have soooo many papers to file a-and meetings to at-tend—"

Koenma stopped talking the second he saw Ziva place her daughter on the floor. Whispering something to her children, three little heads bobbed up and down in understanding before her two boys let her go to stand by their sister. The minute they stood next to each other, Ziva turned her attention back to Koenma.

Koenma's heart almost gave out the moment his eyes made contact with hers.

That look….that beautiful, but menacing smile she wore was by far the scariest thing Koenma has ever seen. Even the most lethal demon lords faced in previous battles couldn't compare to this woman.

Ziva smiled sweetly as she moved slowly in a seductive stride towards Koenma, who was currently backing up against the wall of his office.

Once she was about three inches away from his face, Ziva's smile grew even larger as she sung, "_Oh Koenmaaaa darling, you wouldn't happen to be __**lying**__ to me, would you? Because you know how I __**hate **__to be __**lied**__ to, right!"_

Koenma's entire body froze up the second he saw that wicked shimmer in the depths of her eyes. Both her hand slammed against the wall behind him, caging him in like the prey he was.

Now, there were three inch deep hand-shaped holes in his wall.

Shit. He was a dead toddler…

"_Ziva_, stop scaring the shit out of Koenma! He's the Prince of the Spirit World and your making him look quite pathetic right now…..hehe!"

Koenma secretly wanted to kiss who ever that was that spoke reason into this _crazy _woman's head because the moment those words were uttered, Ziva stood up straight, crossed her arms over her chest and humph.

Walking back to her children who were now surrounded by a group of four women, Ziva said, "Serves him right. Koenma knows I _**hate**_ it when he lies to me!," as she picked up her daughter, whose hands were stretched out towards her the moment she started walking back to them. Her sons remained close by as always, eying their mother as she spoke to the other women.

"You hate it when _everybody_ lies to you, even if it's for your own good." A female with dark, violet locks mentioned with an irritated look on her face, crossing her arms over her chest in the process. "But do you ever approach _them_ as if you want to kill them?"

"Not the point, Raye." Ziva responded, bending down to fix the hair on one of her son's head.

"Oh, Ziva! Look at him! He looks absolutely terrified!" Another female uttered in a scolding matter, placing her hands on her hips.

Rolling her eyes while straightening herself, Ziva said, "Bella, will you _**stop**_ babying him! He may look like a toddler on the outside but he's a 700 year old man on the inside. He should be able to deal with a woman like me by now."

There was a long moment of silence before a fit of laughter commenced. The female who had first spoken quickly said, "Ziva, are you totally being serious right now?" This female's arms were now crossed over her chest too, while a look of question came Ziva's way. "Because that will _never_ happen!"

Looking at her blond-haired friend, Mina, Ziva could see her dark blue eyes sparkle with amusement.

Trying to keep her own expression serious instead of grinning like she wanted to, Ziva replied, "Whatever."

Unable to keep her grin off her face, Mina continued, saying, "Don't whatever me! You know damn well _**no male**_, no matter how old or strong he is, can deal with _**you**_! You're impossible!"

"Thank you." Ziva said smiling while pushing her daughter's bangs back behind her ears.

"_Nana._" A dark, sweet, but stern voice uttered a second later.

Looking at the owner of that voice, Ziva's face surprisingly softened up from its normal seriousness, but before anyone could make note of it, her expression changed back.

"You too, V?"

"_You knew it was coming, Nana_." that same silky, velvet voice uttered.

Vipiera—the female who just spoke—walked up to Ziva in her usual, sexy glide, swaying her curvaceous hips from side to side. No one—with the possible exception of Ziva—could match the body Vipieria was born with. Her body was made to seduce just about anything or anybody, men and women alike.

It just so happens though that Ziva was the only one who wasn't at first glance entranced by her body and good looks. An intriguing notion to the half-snake-half-witch demon, Vipiera decided to travel with the young female, never planning to ever be anything more than just a traveling acquaintance. This obviously did not turn out as such for Ziva unknowingly won Vipiera over, becoming the best of friends, sisters even. Spending the longest time together out of the team of six they made, Ziva and Vipiera knew each other inside out.

"_You should stop abusing the prince. After all he is the only one who can provide you with this favor, Nana._"

Hating that reasonable quality of hers, Ziva adjusted Nalani against herself, letting go of a loud huff before replying, "Fine, I'll be _nice_ from now on."

Vipiera gave her a stern look while crossing her arms under her voluptuous breasts.

"What! I will this time!"

"You better." She replied, turning her attention to the still-slightly frightened Koenma that stood behind his desk.

"_Prince Koenma, why haven't you returned any of Ziva's calls? The matter we bring upon you is of pivotal importance. You are the only one suited to do this._"

Realizing right away what Vipiera was referring to, Koenma's whole scared-shitless façade completely disappeared.

He no longer took the form of a toddler, but now stood as a six foot tall, handsome man.

"How long will you all be gone?" He inquired.

"_We're not exactly sure at the moment. This mission is a highly sensitive and perilous one, meaning we must handle it with much precision and care. I assume this may take a few days to about a few weeks tops. However, it all depends on how fast we move._"

The minute Vipiera uttered the word "perilous," Koenma's gaze shifted over to Ziva. She looked directly back at him with set determination and it was then he let go of a breath he did not know he was holding until then, rubbing his temples to stop the sudden headache that wanted to take over.

Why of all the people, demons, even spirits, of all three worlds did his heart have to beat uncontrollably for this unique female? He let another sigh escape.

Yes folks, the Prince of Spirits is in fact madly in love with Ziva, the Demon Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!<strong>

**Did you like it, so far anyway…hehe ^-^**

**I believe this story will be a GREAT one because I have so many ideas and thoughts and …..ahhhh…hehe LOL ^-^ It's gonna be WONDERFUL!**

**I can't wait to continue, so REVIEW and tell me what you think. Remember even one word—not even—a smiley face or an un-smiley face is welcomed. This helps me stay focused and informs me about whether what I'm writing is good-hurray!-good or bad-thumbs down-bad…hehe!**

**SO stay posted and keep reading!**

**Thanks again! BYE! ^-^**


	2. Emotions

Hey Guys! ^-^

HERESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHAPPIE No. 2! ^-^

Before I forgot,

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.)

AND

There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.

OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.

So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^

ENJOY!

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Why of all the people, demons, even spirits, of all three worlds did his heart have to beat uncontrollably for __**this **__unique female?__! _

_He let out yet another sigh.._

_Yes folks, the Prince of Spirit __World__ is in fact madly in love with Ziva, the Demon Angel. _

**Chapter 2: "Emotions"**

Was the love Koenma possessed for Ziva logical?...Hell No! It was downright absurd!

But he couldn't help himself.

If someone had come up to him a year and a half ago when he had just met Ziva and foretold that he would fall head over heels for the lethal woman, he would have laughed and laughed till he died…literally.

Ziva was much, MUCH more cold and aggressive back then, wanting nothing to do with anyone whatsoever. She kept to herself or to Viperia, the only companion that he knew of at the time. It seemed that everyone's presence bothered or irritated her to the point where just the sight of people would cause her to explode in rage, he being one of the very few that had the honor to make it on her personal hit list.

At the very beginning, Ziva _couldn't_ stand Koenma's guts, sending death glares and death threats his way every time she opened her mouth. It wasn't until a couple of months later that he discovered the reason for her hatred towards him and decided to confront her about it.

His discovery: He was a male and she hated them _all_.

But that accounted for only a fraction of her loathing towards him. The other portion seemed to stem from his personality. She hated Koenma as a person. Yup, ouch!

She thought him fake in his kindness, consideration, thoughtfulness, chivalry, and so on and so forth. Men did not possess such traits so she believed. With this ingrained belief, born from only God knows when, Ziva believed nothing about him was real. And therefore, she made it clear she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him whatsoever.

Confronting her on this matter was not easy in the slightest, seeing as how she would avoid him like the plague, always leaving in the other direction every time she saw him. But finally when he got the chance to talk with her_ alone_, they argued…well actually that's an understatement. They more like hollered at each other until they were a hair line away from killing each other. Or rather, _Ziva_ was a hair line away from decapitating him. Regardless of how it went down, the fact of the matter was that it did and Koenma realized something during their encounter.

Under that rough, cold exterior was a fragile woman emotionally, mentally, and physically damaged by a force unknown. It was only afterwards, when she finally opened up to him that he found out that this unknown force was in fact a _male_. But the moment he _saw_ her, _really_ saw her, he unknowingly let her open the doors to his untouchable heart.

Hiding the love he had for his silver, blue eyed angel, Koenma said, "Who are you tracking?" His question was directed towards everyone, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was truly intended for Ziva.

Ziva stared at Koenma with those intense silver, blue gems of hers that shimmered with an unclear emotion. A minute later, she smiled evilly and said, "_**Oden**_."

The second his name left her lips, Koenma's eyes widened and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Without thinking, he quickly commanded, "_You're __**not**__ going_."

Smiling further, Ziva replied, "You don't have much of a say in the matter." She shifted her daughter on her other hip before continuing, "Besides _King Koenma_ assigned us this mission, so we can't back out of it. Whatever he says is final. And _you_ of all people should know that."

…_Dammit! My FATHER assigned them__** this**__ mission! Of all the missions in the world! Gosh! Darn it! How could he knowing Ziva's story!..._

"Actually, King Koenma assigned the mission to the _five of us_, Mama. You just happened to hear about it from my big mouth and insisted furiously, if I may add, that you come along." A loud, bubbly voice spoke from behind them all. Coming from the huge hole in the wall where the doors should have been, a young teenage girl giggled her way over to Ziva, hugging her around her waist the second she was in front of her, keeping in mind the two boys connected to Ziva's legs.

Looking down at the vibrant multi-colored haired teenager, Ziva muttered, quite bluntly, "Where have you been?"

Giving her a sheepish grin, GeGe replied, "Running errands…"

"Errands for whom?"

"Myself, of course." Still latched onto her waist, GeGe continued, "So this morning, I woke up, took a shower, and dressed myself before heading down to the kitchen to eat something. But once there, I realized we were low on food. So I ran to the supermarket to buy some—now don't worry I got enough to compensate for my outrageous appetite." GeGe giggled at her own remark before moving on. "It wasn't until I finished grocery shopping that I remembered that I needed to get new sneakers for this mission since I burned out my old ones from the last mission we were on. So I headed over to Nike's and got myself an awesome pair! The manger—since I'm sooo his number one customer—gave me a massive discount! That means I got a really nice pair of sneakers for cheap! _But_ do you know what's even better than this Mama?"

Not wanting to guess, Ziva asked, "What?"

"Aw, come on Mama, guess! You never guess when I say guess!"

"Then tell me why I should break that tradition now?" Ziva inquired with a face that said I-would-really-rather-be-somewhere-else-right-now, though there was hidden amusement in her voice.

"Aughhhh! Mama! You're so not fun! Anyway," getting all excited again, GeGe continued, "They're PINK!" she squealed, letting Ziva go so she could clap while jumping up and down.

"Ugh, I should have known." Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"They're like the best sneakers EVER, Mama!"

"You always say that about everything, GeGe—"

"But this time it's really, REALLY true—"

"Right, I believe you." Ziva replied, her voice full of sarcasm.

"No you don't, Mama! And they seriously are though!" GeGe reinforced, placing her hands on her hips.

"Z. GeGe." Viperia called, walking up towards the weird pair. GeGe and Ziva are exact opposites. As opposite as night and day. However, the moment she met Ziva, GeGe was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Shockingly, the odd duo became inseparable and shortly after, Ziva took GeGe in as one of her own. Within minutes in Ziva's presence, the seventeen-year-old teenager made Ziva the center of her world. Having no living family relatives left, GeGe found her own through Ziva, her three children, and her four _sisters_.[1]

Having their complete attention, Viperia said, "We don't have much time to waste. We have to visit King Koenma before we take off today." Looking solely at GeGe now, a light frown replaced her fine features. "Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to be training with us at six pm, sharp! You never showed up."

GeGe mentally swore. She was hoping Viperia wouldn't bring that up in front of Ziva. Anyone _but_ Ziva. However, she wasn't so lucky. She is sooo gonna get it now.

Ziva's face betrayed her growing anger as she looked from Viperia to GeGe. Walking up to stand face to face with her daughter, Ziva lowered her head, now eye level with the young, troublesome teenager. Bringing her daughter along with her, who was gigging due to the descending action, in a slow, steady voice, Ziva asked, "Did you _lie_ to me yesterday?"

Panicking, GeGe stuttered, "NO-O!...no-ot-t reall-y…We-ell-l maybe just a li-ttle bit…b-but I really didn't mean to—I was going to go…truly….I was…b-but there was an awesome sale at Forever 21 and I-I like sooooo had to go, Mama…And while I was there, I didn't realize the time until it was…to….late," GeGe finished in a small, barely audible whisper.

Ziva continued to stare GeGe down, until she stood straight up again, causing Nalani to giggle once more, her laughter slightly easing away the growing tension cramped in the office.

GeGe knew she wasn't getting out of this unscarred, but what she heard come out of Ziva's mouth nearly stopped her heart.

"After we come back from the mission, you are grounded for a week. There will be no shopping whatsoever and your driving privileges are nonexistent until I say otherwise, which means no going out for you. From 6am in the morning to 12 noon, on the dot, you will be training every day that week. After training, you will finish your day babysitting your brothers and sister."

GeGe wanted to weep, protest, and scream all in unison. But she knew if she uttered a single sound in retaliation, Ziva would only add more to her already harsh punishment.

Sighing heavily, GeGe muttered, "Okay, Mama," now completely depressed.

In the back ground, Mina—the blond-haired female—was desperately trying to hold the laughter that wanted to be set free. The relationship Mina had with GeGe was like that of an older and younger sister. But GeGe more often times than not got on Mina's last damn nerves, driving her up every wall in existence. And of course being a child of Ziva's granted GeGe certain privileges nonexistent to Mina, allowing GeGe to get away with many ridiculous things. But now she wasn't so lucky. Now she _finally_ got what was deserved.

Mina laughed evilly within her head, grinning from ear to ear… that is until she heard the unfortunate words that left Ziva's mouth a moment later.

"Mina, you'll be GeGe's sparring partner the whole week she's grounded."

"WHAT! Aww, Ziva! Are you serious? I can't be her partner?"

Silver-blue eyes fixated on Mina's face before Ziva inquired, "Why?"

"Well for starters, she gets on my last damn nerve," the second she said this she glared at the short, petite monster planning to destroy her life. GeGe glared back, sticking her tongue at her before turning her head to side in a humph.

Mina ignored her continuing, "AND I'm not a morning person! You know that very well, Ziva. I didn't even know 6 am existed until it left your lips, today?"

"Too bad, you're doing it…"

"But—"

"No buts." Ziva finished, ending the conversation.

Rika smirked at the little show that transpired before her, while Viperia reminded Mina, "You should know better than to argue with Ziva, Mina. She always wins." Staring up at Ziva's stern face, Viperia smirked repeating, "_Always_."

Isabelle smiled sweetly adding, "You know Viperia's right, Mina. But look on the bright side, for a whole week, you and GeGe can bond and grow to like each other! Before you know it, the two of you will be the best of buds!"

"I didn't know you were such the joker, Bell." Mina muttered, shifting her glare from GeGe to her.

"I'm learning." She responded, her smile growing bigger.

"Well, with that settled, the five of you take T, Kiyo, and NyNy up with you to meet King Koenma. I'll be right behind you."

"Yayyy! We're going to see grandpa! Hehe!" Nalani shouted, her cute little face beaming with joy.

"No. Mama, I'm staying with you." Tsuyoshi declared, glaring daggers in Koenma's direction. Kiyoshi clung to Ziva's leg tighter and added in the sweetest voice, "Yeah. Mommy, I don't want to go without you. Can we stay here with you, please?"

"Kyo, baby, I'll be with you in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Prince Koenma alone, okay sweetie." Ziva answered in the softest tone possible. Kiyoshi dug his face into her leg, trying to hide his disappointment. Ziva let out a small sigh and placed Nalani on the floor before she gently removed Kiyoshi and Tsuyoshi from her legs to sit down on the back of her calves. Pulling all three of them to her, she said, "I need you three to listen to me and be on your best behavior, okay." Turning her attention to Kiyoshi who was desperately trying to hide his tears behind his small hands, Ziva continued, "Kyo, honey, don't cry. Mommy will be with you soon. And there is nothing to worry about. You're just going to see Grandpa and you'll have Aunt Vi, Aunt Rika, Aunt Mina, Auntie Bella, GeGe, and your brother and sister with you, okay honey."

Removing his hands and wiping away at his wet stained face, Ziva kissed her baby on the forehead and added, "They won't let anything happen to you."

Holding on to his mother's hand, Kiyoshi replied, "I know they won't Mommy. But what about you. We can't keep you safe if we're not with you."

Ziva's heart squeezed tight with emotion. That was so like Kiyoshi. To worry about her well-being.

"I agree Mama. I don't like _**him**_." Tsuyoshi declared, his glare never wavering from Koenma.

Ziva smirked and angled her son's face with her hand so that he was no longer glaring at Koenma, but looking at her. "Be nice, Tsuyo."

Frowning in slight anger, Tsuyoshi mumbled, "I can't, Mama. I can see it easily. He _**likes**_ you, Mama. Like _**really**_ likes you and I don't like that!"

With one eyebrow raised, Ziva said, "Sweetie, I don't think—"

"Mama, he does! And I don't like him. He's not our fa—"

"Tsuyoshi, _enough_." Ziva interrupted, her tone final. Tsuyoshi stared at his mother for a time then looked away, tears brimming the rim of his eyes. Pulling him to her in a hug, Ziva whispered, "Prince Koenma is a good man, Tsuyo. You have nothing to be worried about, you know that."

If it wasn't for the fact that she had great hearing, she wouldn't have been able to pick up on Tsuyoshi's muffled words. "But he's not our father, Mama. And I don't want him to be. I want—"

"I know. I know." Ziva whispered, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He too had started crying, feeling small drops of water run down her neck as he hid his face against it.

"Aww. Is little Tsuyo crying!" GeGe gasped, running towards him. "Mama, can I give him a kiss to make him feel better."

Completely alert, Tsuyoshi lifted his head up to tell his Mama to decline GeGe's offer, but it was too late. GeGe was already upon him, placing a long kiss on his cheek. Tsuyoshi made an unpleasant sound, whipping the kiss GeGe gave him off his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't ever kiss me, again!"

"Already did! Nothing can change that!" GeGe sang, elated at her victory.

"Hey, what about me?" Nalani shouted, extending her arms out to GeGe for not only a kiss, but a hug.

"Now here is someone who appreciates my love." GeGe replied, hugging her sister while giving her a kiss on both cheeks. Nalani giggled like always and soon after the kiss, GeGe decided to tickle her a little, causing Nalani's laughter to fill the room. Spotting Kiyoshi, GeGe left Nalani and picked him up, spinning him in the air before landing a big, fat kiss on his cheek as well. Kiyoshi giggled in unison with Nalani.

"Mom!"

"Yes, Tsuyoshi!"

"Can you add no kissing me to GeGe's punishment?"

Ziva laughed. Seriously laughed out loud, as she bent down to give Tsuyoshi a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't do that to GeGe, Tsuyo! That would be just cruel." Ziva smirked, as if what she had assigned wasn't in GeGe terms.

"I feel bad having to break up this little party, but we need to get going." Viperia uttered, picking the giggling Nalani up into her arms.

"Yeah, Ziva, you better be at Boss' place soon cause you know how pissed he gets when we're not all there at once. You of all people should know how much he hates having to repeat himself, which you make him do every time you come late." Rika said, crossing her arms over her flat, but highly toned chest.

Smirking, Ziva replied, "I know. I'll be there in 10."

With that, Isabella came over to take Tsuyoshi. Before giving him up, Ziva whispered, "Behave for me, okay. Watch over your sister and brother. And no trouble…we'll…if you get on Grandpa's nerves just this once, I'll let it slide. " Tsuyoshi laughed at his mom's remark and gave her a big hug, before reaching out to Isabella who took him.

As the gang made their way out of Prince Koenma's office, GeGe—who was carrying Kiyoshi in her arms—stopped and stared at her mother.

Ziva mentally smiled.

Even at the age of seventeen, GeGe was in desperate need of her mother's love.

Unable to resist, Ziva widely opened both her arms and GeGe ran into her mother like a heavy duty freight train. Kiyoshi was slightly smothered by the hug, but he didn't care. He giggled in amusement, and contributed to the hug. Once satisfied, GeGe gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before turning around to leave with Kiyoshi waving goodbye behind her.

A minute after everyone left the office, Ziva looked over at Koenma. And it was a mistake. A huge mistake. Because she couldn't take the way he made her feel. The entire time, she had felt his eyes on her, fixated on her like the 'x' marks the spot on a treasure map. His eyes had a tendency to bore into her so deep that she could feel every cell in her body heat up in flames. And then she shivered, an electric current running up her spine, leaving behind a delicious tingling sensation that had her craving for more.

Koenma began to make his way over to her, her heart beating faster with every step he took. Her body heat was beginning to rise and she found herself taking in shallow breaths. Ziva brought her a hand up over her chest as if to calm her heart, but in doing so her fingers lightly grazed the tip of her sensitive breast causing an unstoppable moan to release itself from her throat.

Instantly, Koenma closed the distance between them and claimed her mouth for his own, cradling her head between both his greedy hands. Sliding her hands up his forearms, Ziva kissed back with same ferocity, moaning in pure bliss. Koenma opened his mouth and drew his tongue against her lips, demanding entry. At first she declined, locking her lips tights, but then Koenma trailed a greedy hand down her back and grabbed her ass quite firmly, earning a small chuckle from her throat. She allowed him passage and a war began between the two, each fighting for control, for dominance.

Koenma groaned, pulling her closer to him, wanting all of her to belong to him. She was the center of his world. His other half. The love of his life. And she was about to leave him to track down one of the most ruthless demons alive.

Slowly, Koenma stopped the kiss, resting his forehead on hers as he regained his breath. Ziva too was out of breath, never letting him go as she kept her eyes closed and drew in air.

Seconds later, Koenma uttered, "I don't want you on this mission, Ziva. Don't go. Please, don't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I did it. I stopped it right there…lol…but how else to keep you on your toes, right? Haha lol<strong>

**Sooooo what do you think?Did you like it? I hope so.**

**If you did, send me a REVIEW! If you didn't like, send me a REVIEW too! Lol… I'd love to hear your opinions! So write away!**

**Also, stay tuned for more chappie's to come!**

**Have a Blessed Day! ^-^**


	3. Koenma's Love

**Hey Guys! **

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo….**

**HERE IS CHAPPIE NUMBER 3! Hehe! :D**

**This chappie takes you into the relationship that exists between Ziva and Koenma. It's a complicated one. Are they on the same page or is their love for one another on different levels? Read and decide!**

**Before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Koenma groaned, pulling her closer to him, wanting all of her to belong to him. She was the center of his world. His other half. The love of his life. And she was about to leave him to track down one of the most ruthless demons alive._

_Slowly, Koenma stopped the kiss, resting his forehead on hers as he regained his breath. Ziva too was out of breath, never letting him go as she kept her eyes closed and drew in air. _

_Seconds later, Koenma uttered, "I don't want you on this mission, Ziva. Don't go. Please, don't go."_

**Chapter 3: "Koenma's Love"**

Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled, "Koenma? How many times have we gone through this?"

"Ziva. Don't compare this to the others, please. This is different." Koenma explained, desperately trying to get his point across.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she drew up against him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Nuzzling it, she whispered, "Is it now?"

Closing his eyes, he basked in the wonderful sensation she brought him. "Yesss…It is."

Darting her tongue out, she licked a trail up Koenma's neck, passing through his jugular to end at the tip of his ear. In between sucking the tip, she pressed on. "Could you explain the difference for me then, Enma?"

"Ivaaa…" he groaned, pulling her closer to him as if they weren't as close as they could physically be already. "You're not playing fair—ah, Good Lord!"

Nibbling his ear, Ziva ground herself against Koenma in a languid rhythm that just drove him utterly insane with desire and lust. Returning back to his neck, Ziva sucked on him in the most intimate of ways, practically sending him over the edge. She was going to end him.

"Iva, w-we need to—" She pushed him back with a hard shove, watching him with smug satisfaction as he tripped backwards onto his desk. Once he landed on top of it, she quickly followed, trapping him completely with both hands flat on the desk beside his head.

"_Fuck_?" Moving closer to him, Ziva smirked, eyes filled with pure desire and seduction, before she whispered, "Yes, Enma. We need to _**fuck. Right. Now**_."

Claiming his lips like the greedy lover she was, Ziva straddled him, grinding upon him once more. This time she moved faster and way harder, showing him no mercy. None at all. And he loved it. The fabric of her clothes, the leather, only increased the heat between them, now a blazing inferno. A fire forever lite.

Pulling away from him for precious air, Ziva pulled her head back in pure bliss. This feeling was wonderful, tingling throughout all her veins.

His love. The one he gave her, unconditionally. She was addicted to it. Craved it. Desired it. And it was because of this that she chose to attend to his needs before her own.

"Iva-a….ah God, Damn it, Iva!...I-I—"

Looking down at him, Ziva bent her head to his ear once more, sucking the lobe before whispering the words that sent him to his climatic release.

"My Prince…you are mine and I am yours….._forever_."

Koenma yelled her name to the heavens as he gripped her to him for dear life. This woman…this warrior...He would never part with her and he could never let her go.

She was his heart and she would be for eternity.

As Koenma tried to regain his breath, Ziva began to rise up off him, but he held her in place, above him.

Running a hand through her silk tresses, he said, "Where do you think you're going? It's your turn."

A smile took over her face, as she pulled his roaming hand to her lips, kissing his palm in show of affection. Placing it above her heart, Ziva replied, "No."

Running her free hand through his brown mane, she added, "You can have your way with me all you want _after_ I come back from this mission."

Koenma tensed up once again, a deep frown on his face. "Ziva, I don't want—"

"Stop." She commanded, still enjoying the thrill of playing in his hair. She'd never admit it to anyone, not even to Koenma, but she loved doing this. It was so soft. So gentle, just like its owner.

"You have no say on this Nenma. I've already made up my mind. But know this…" Leaning closer to him, she continued. "…I will be hot and ready for you the second I return. So you better be ready for me."

Shifting to hover over his chest, present over his heart, she said, "I will come back to you, this I swear. So do not be frightened for me." After her words, she kissed him, right over his heart, then sat back on her calves, watching him.

Cocking her head to the side Ziva asked, "Why are you looking at me with such a face, Nenma?"

He smiled, his eyes filled with unbound emotions. "Who'd have thought you'd change so much from the first time I've met you? You had not a shred of compassion born within you…or so I thought."

Mounting off him, she replied, "I have my kids, the girls, and…_you_ to thank for that." Watching him right himself, she crossed her arms and suddenly inquired, "Why hadn't you returned my phone calls?'" a lover of changing subjects while also getting right to the heart of things.

Fixing the collar of his suit, Koenma sighed before answering. "I wasn't lying before, though it may have seemed that way. These past couple of weeks were beyond hectic for me. Work was overbearing and I have the gray hairs to show it."

Smirking, she walked over to him and ran her hand through his perfect mane of brown hair. Brushing his bangs across his forehead, she caressed the side of his face.

In a soft voice, she muttered, "I'm sorry."

Had the world come to an end? It had to be because she just…

Koenma's eyes opened in shock. Did Ziva just apologize?

Unable to believe it, Koenma asked, "Did I hear you correctly? Nope, I'm definitely hallucinating because the words 'I'm sorry' left your mouth just now and that's an impossible—"

Removing her hand from face, immediately, Ziva frowned. "Do you honestly think it inconceivable that I would ever say those words?"

"Ugh…Yeah….I do." Koenma said, matter-o-factly.

"I hate it when you're right." Ziva agreed, grinning.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Lowering his head to hers, his forehead resting against hers, Koenma said, "Well, guess what, I just made up a new rule. From now on, every time I'm right, you must acknowledge that I'm right and do whatever it is I tell you to do. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Smiling, Ziva replied, "Pretty bold are we, Nenma?" Raising her head, Ziva nipped his bottom lip, licking the sting away, before saying, "You of all people should know I don't take orders from anyone."

"But I'm not just anyone." He replied, his expression serious, well…sort of.

Smiling wider, Ziva responded, "No, you're not. But even you are not an exception to that rule." Stepping into him, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck then rubbed herself against him, a bad habit. He moaned, pulling her in, hot desire evident on his face. She looked up at him then smirked at her handiwork. "I'll listen to your demands, Enma, but don't expect much is all I'm really telling yo—"

"Don't go on this mission." Koenma uttered, his voice thick with emotion, reinforcing his earlier plea. He wanted her to step down from this mission and do something else instead. Anything else, except fight Oden.

Ziva was completely silent, her smile lost before stepping away from Koenma, disabling contact. What Koenma saw in those sapphire orbs of hers caused dread to creep up his stomach, making a home for itself.

There was determination. Resolution. Fearlessness. Rage.

"Koenma, you know I have to go."

"_No. You. Don't_! You keep telling yourself this, Ziva, but the truth is you don't have to go! We can find someone else capable to go in your place—"

"I am _**not**_ going to miss the opportunity to stop the demon who for as long as I can remember has made it _**his**_ life's goal to ruin not only _my life_, but the life of _my children_, Koenma!"

Koenma went quiet, his emotions leaving him in utter turmoil. He was furious at her stubborn nature. Ziva was by far the Queen of Stubborn Women. But yet, he understood her completely. If only he wasn't the Prince of the Spirit World, he would have willingly gone with Ziva on this mission. This way he would be with her, keeping her safe. But he could do no such thing here. And this annoyed him to no end.

Why would his father allow such a thing? Not many knew of the relationship Koenma had with Ziva. But his father was among the few who knew. So why would he allow this? Especially when he knew Koenma's feelings.

In charge of her group, King Koenma controlled what missions the Demon Angels could or could not take on. In the case of Oden, a powerful team was required. And being that the Demon Angels were technically the strongest spirit team out there—though all female—it was only fitting that they be sent. But Oden affected Ziva on a personal level. And because of this, Koenma wanted her nowhere near him.

Before Koenma could ponder any further, Ziva said, "No matter what the circumstances are, Koenma, I _**will**_ be going on this mission. No one can stop me from doing this. Not you father. Not…even you."

Unable to hide it, Koenma revealed the pain of her words.

Ziva instantly removed the pacifier—that magically made its way back to his mouth—from his mouth, dropping it to the floor without a care. She pushed herself upon him, hesitating only half a centimeter away from his lips for only a second before locking their lips together in a searing kiss.

Koenma's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Ziva's waist, bringing hers closer to his body as he battled for dominance. He was an emotional wreck. And he wanted her to know it. To feel it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ziva let loose a chorus of deep, filled moans, ones she couldn't suppress. Koenma's body reacted to her moans in a violent way. The pit of his stomach lurched in longing and his groin grew hard against her body.

Totally immersed in their kiss, Ziva unconsciously began to habitually rub her pelvic region against him, a victim to the feel of it gave her. Koenma groaned and reluctantly separated himself from Ziva's now swollen lips. He couldn't take the intensity of the feelings she invoked in him right now. They were beyond overwhelming, but felt oh sooooooo good! Never would he have ever thought in a million years that kissing the woman he loved would feel this way. It was pure ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Koenma placed his forehead against hers once again, trying to regain his breath. Ziva too was trying to regain her natural calm, though it felt nearly impossible to do so. Her heart was beating so fast, she was more than sure it was going to explode out of her chest any second now. She brought her hands over his shirt, closing her fingers in a tight fist.

How could he make her feel this way with just once kiss?! Why did her heart tighten when she saw his hurt expression?!

"I have to—"

"I know." Koenma said, not letting her finish. He couldn't afford to hear those dreadful words from her mouth again.

A small smile appeared on her face. Ziva then raised her mouth to one of his ears and in a quick whisper said, "I understand your feelings, Koenma. If it were the other way around, I would forbid you from going also. But I need to do this. Have faith in me. I need you to have faith that way I can do this." Without thinking, Ziva embraced Koenma in a tight hug, seeking something she rarely ever asked for.

Comfort and Reassurance.

Koenma could feel Ziva's need for him to be okay with letting her go. And never in his wildest dreams would he have thought she needed his approval for anything! But there was more. Koenma sensed it.

Fear. She was frightened. And rightfully so. Oden was not a demon a sane person would trifle with. He was a bloodthirsty, ruthless villain that scared humans, spirit detectives, and even demons, shitless.

Even though, Koenma had a hunch that Oden was not the source of her fear, though it should have been. He believed her fear stemmed for her loved ones, her babies. They were her life. And a power-hungry killer was after their very lives.

Wanting to protect her, Koenma returned her hug full force, giving her all the comfort money could not buy. Because at the end of the day, Ziva was a female in need of love and comfort. That ruthless, dominate, bitchy Ziva, portrayed 99.9% of the time, was not all she was cracked up to be though she wanted all to think she was. She was a female in need of a male to protect and provide for her on a physical, mental, and emotional level.

Wanting to be that man, Koenma said, "I will protect the children with all that I am. And I know you will do the same for the girls. You are strong. The strongest woman I have ever met. And if anything happens, I know you'll be able to deal with it effectively. So don't worry. The Demon Angels aren't ones to mess with. Your overall strength is something to definitely fear. So come back to me. Soon. I have a number of things I want to do to you and that body of yours. Ughhh, this is going to be torturous."

Koenma could feel a smile form against his neck. Ziva stepped back, keeping the hug, to just look at him until she spoke the words that undid his heart.

"You are incredible, you know that." Running a caressing hand against his check, she added, "Thank you, seriously, for being you, Koenma. I will come back to you no matter what. I am forever yours. Remember that, always."

Koenma was completely stunned, unable to say a word as she smiled once more, her face lighting up in the process. Then she kissed him yet again, stunning him further.

Backing away, Ziva grinned as he made her way out his office.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said, turning around to face him again. "Good luck fixing those doors," She grinned, heading out his office to meet King Koenma.

Despite himself and the way he was feeling, Koenma smiled, shaking his head as he went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Did you like? Did you like? Or was it no good? Review and let me know!**

**So what will happen next? Stay tuned and alert for the next chappie!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. My Lost Child

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is what you've all been waiting for…well, I guess not really but whatever! LOL!**

**Can't Escape!**

**CHAPPIE NUMBER 4! **

**Before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Wanting to protect her, Koenma returned her hug full force, giving her all the comfort money could not buy. Because at the end of the day, Ziva was a female in need of love and comfort. That ruthless, dominate, bitchy Ziva, portrayed 99.9% of the time, was not all she was cracked up to be though she wanted all to think she was. She was a female in need of a male to protect and provide for her on a physical, mental, and emotional level. _

_ Wanting to be that man, Koenma said, "I will protect the children with all that I am. And I know you will do the same for the girls. You are strong. The strongest woman I have ever met. And if anything happens, I know you'll be able to deal with it effectively. So don't worry. The Demon Angels aren't ones to mess with. Your overall strength is something to definitely fear. So come back to me. Soon. I have a number of things I want to do to you and that body of yours. Ughhh, this is going to be torturous." _

_Koenma could feel a smile form against his neck. Ziva stepped back, keeping the hug, to just look at him until she spoke the words that undid his heart._

"_You are incredible, you know that." Running a caressing hand against his check, she added, "Thank you, seriously, for being you, Koenma. I will come back to you no matter what. I am forever yours. Remember that, always."_

_Koenma was completely stunned, unable to say a word as she smiled once more, her face lighting up in the process. Then she kissed him yet again, stunning him further._

_Backing away, Ziva grinned as he made her way out his office. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot." She said, turning around to face him again. "Good luck fixing those doors," She grinned, heading out his office to meet King Koenma._

_Despite himself and the way he was feeling, Koenma smiled, shaking his head as he went back to work. _

**Chapter 4: "My Lost Child"**

**2 weeks later…**

"George! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The not so bubbly, blue-haired grim reaper bellowed through the room jam packed with hundreds of cubicles, and even more beings of every kind.

George cringed at the sound of his name being called on her lips. How he disliked her so.

Engrossed in his work, George decided to ignore her. Technically speaking, if he didn't have such good hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. And since she doesn't know that little piece of information, then all was well.

Hopefully, she'll stop yelling for him and just give up…

"Did you _**not**_ hear me calling for you?!" she bellowed, standing at the opening of his cubicle with both arms holding the sides of it in a tight grip.

…Trust me I tried… George thought, sadly.

He would have said it aloud. But first, he'd dig himself into deep shit if he did. For sure. As of lately, Botan has been coming up with this thing where she complains to Koenma about everything that upsets her and Koenma, unfortunately, takes care of it. But of course to her favor.

Fair, was it?

Not a single damn bit.

But alas, what could you do when people refused to listen to truth.

And secondly—cursing himself every damn second of the day for it—George knew himself. Though he was on the borderline of hating this woman, he couldn't hurt her. At least purposely. His character wouldn't let him.

…_I just had to have been born with my mother's caring genes! Didn't I!..._

Sighing, George stopped typing, looking her way. And when he did, he had to take a double take. Never had he seen Botan like this! She truly looked like the mad woman she was! Her hair was a mess, light blue strands flying every which way off her head. Her dress was slightly disheveled and her eyes pulsed with something he hadn't seen in a while.

Fear.

Without realizing it, George muttered, "Gosh, Botan! You look awful!"

The second he said it, he placed a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn't meant for that to come out. But it did. Damn it!

"Oh, Botan. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say—"

"_Now's not the time to comment on my appearance or apologize, George!" _She rushed, frantically looking for what he had no clue.

George raised an eyebrow.

Well this was a first. What was she looking for? And when was there ever a time where the world didn't circle around Botan?

Pink eyes, consumed with fear, rested on his face. Walking closer to him, she begged, "Please, tell me you've seen Nalani within the last hour or two."

At her words, George paled. Paled to the point where he looked sick.

Rising out of his seat, he grabbed Botan by her shoulders and shook her. "What the hell do you mean 'Have I seen Ny in the last hour or two!' Is she not with Koenma—"

"Shuuush!" Botan enforced, interrupting the beginning of his tirade before the others, around him, heard. "Be quiet. Don't say another word. Just follow me." Botan moved out of his grip, turned, then left his cubicle, making her way out the chaotic room. George followed her immediately, forgetting all his duties at once.

…What is she talking about? She must be joking, right? Nalani's not missing or anything, right? She can't be. She's probably just playing hide and go seek again…

But George had a bad feeling in his gut that told him otherwise.

Her favorite game in the world, Nalani would often play hide-and-go seek with Koenma, but of course at her own accord, driving Koenma completely insane half the time. Between work and babysitting the kids, Koenma has been running low on his sanity as of lately. Thankfully however, whenever Nalani played this game, she tended to hide only around people she knew and trusted, which in this case would be George, other than Koenma.

During the past two weeks, Nalani had become quite fond of George and he her. She was such a sweet, funny, adorable child. A healthy and refreshing contradiction to his life. Not allowed to associate with anyone else, under Koenma's orders, Ny would usually hide within Koenma's office or with George at his. And from what he was getting, she was in neither.

George's heart began to race, a panic attack creeping up on him.

_...Something isn't right here!... _

The second they entered the hall way, George couldn't help himself. He needed to know what was going on this instant. "I don't understand, Botan? Is Nalani not with Koenma?"

Continuing on, Botan 'shushed' him once more, before entering one of the spare offices, given to traveling or non-permanent employees. Once inside, she locked the door, turning to him.

Looking at her with impatience, he responded. "Well?"

"Okay, cool down!" She said, eyeing him, her expression one of irritation. "And why weren't you in your office? I spent almost 20 minutes trying to track you down!"

Suddenly promoted as one of Koenma's trusted assistants, George was recently given a new office and role in the spirit world, which he highly appreciated, especially since this was not something he expected at all. Still in the process of moving, George hadn't had the time to transfer all his documents and files from his old office—or rather cubicle. Since, he needed a majority of those files left on his primary computer today, George had decided to work there instead.

But this wasn't important.

Practically growling at her, George said, "Botan. Focus!"

Surprisingly she did with no complaints and began to explain, pacing back and forth across the floor. "This morning, I was talking with Koenma when he received an urgent message from his father."

Uh oh. That wasn't good. News from King Koenma was more times than not ever good.

"I don't know what the message was." She answered, spotting his sudden curiosity. "His father sent it to him telepathically. So, I offered to watch the children for him, while he attended to what it was he needed to attend to.

George practically groaned, rubbing his eyes with one hand for there was an instant ache behind them, suddenly arising.

That was a dumb move.

A really dumb move.

Why? Well, Ziva and Botan aren't exactly the _bests_ of friends _at all_.

"Botan, what did you do?"

Offended, Botan replied, "My gosh! Are you insinuating that I did something?! Let me inform you that I did absolutely nothing, but follow orders! I would never do anything to hurt Ziva's children!"

Yeah, right. That was such a lie. But he let it go.

"So what happened, then? Why did you come to me asking me if I saw Nalani?"

For a second she became quiet. George could see she was deciding how best to relay the information she held right at this moment.

Regardless, she was in some deep shit.

And she knew it. Her eyes said it all.

Continuing to pace, she continued, "I took the children to the play room, while we waited for Koenma. Everything was going well, the kids were playing amongst themselves and I was watching them, until a nurse came and informed me that Koenma needed me with him."

At that information, George's heart sank. Koenma would never send anyone to get Botan, knowing she was watching Ziva's children. He would have gone himself.

Hoping she didn't, George asked, "Please, tell me you didn't go?"

She stopped pacing then, a look of sorrow consuming her eyes.

Wow, that actually looked genuine. And it probably was. But it wasn't for who it should have been.

"I did and I know I shouldn't have, but she came in all frantic and flustered, telling me that Koenma needed me right at that second, and that he left her in charge to temporarily watch over the children-"

"No! No! NO! How could you do that, Botan!?" George yelled, looking at her, incredulously. "You know that only a handful of us are allowed to be alone with _her_ children. And by a handful I only mean Koenma, technically speaking!"

"I know. I know." She said, her voice echoing her guilt. "By the time I realized something was odd about that nurse, it was too late. I ran back to the play room to find it a complete mess." Tears were running down her cheeks now. "I found the boys in the bathroom, locked in. Tsuyoshi was in fox form clawing at the door and Kiyoshi was crying hysterically in the corner. And he still is." As if that were her cue to cry harder, she did. "Koenma will never forgive me for this—Hey! Where are you going?"

Half way out the door George turned back to her, his expression one of pure rage. At a time like this, all she cared about was that Koenma wouldn't forgive her?!

She was really something else.

Ignoring her question, he asked his own. "Where are the boys?"

Whipping at her tears, Botan replied, "I brought them to the infirmary to get checked out."

Without a single word, George left. She ran after him.

"George! Where are you going?" She said in a panic.

She knew exactly where he was going, however.

Running in front of him, she put her arms up and shook her head viciously. "NO! You can't go to him! He'll—"

George roared in her face, actually scaring the shit out of her. She coward away from him, staring him down with shock filled eyes.

Walking up to her, in slow, purposeful steps with eyes red with fury, he barked, "For once, put your damned self behind someone else, Botan! Right now, Nalani could be hurt or worse, dead! And if any of those comes to pass," George moved an inch closer so she could hear him clearly. "_you'll be facing someone __**far **__**worse**__ than Koenma_."

Leaving her there to think about his words, George left to find Koenma, praying to the heavens above that Nalani was safe and that they find her alive and well before Ziva gets back.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Did you like this chappie? Yes? No? Maybe so? Could be? Possibly? LOL! Well, let me know with a REVIEWWW! **

**Please and Thank You! LOL!**

**And could you believe Botan? The nerve of that woman! {Or as Bugs Bunny would say it, "The nerve of that character!" Haha! LOL! :D} **

**Any who, stay tuned to find out what happens next. **

**And of course, thank you so much for reading! ^-^**


	5. Dreadful News

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**Here it is, as promised! **

**Can't Escape!**

**CHAPPIE NUMBER 5! **

**Oh but before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Running in front of him, she put her arms up and shook her head viciously. "NO! You can't go to him! He'll—"_

_George roared in her face, actually scaring the shit out of her. She coward away from him, staring him down with shock filled eyes. _

_Walking up to her, in slow, purposeful steps with eyes red with fury, he barked, "For once, put your damned self behind someone else, Botan! Right now, Nalani could be hurt or worse, dead! And if any of those comes to pass," George moved an inch closer so she could hear him clearly. "you'll be facing someone __**far **__**worse**__ than Koenma."_

_Leaving her there to think about his words, George left to find Koenma, praying to the heavens above that Nalani was safe and they find her alive and well before Ziva gets back. _

**Chapter 5: "Dreadful News"**

"Ah, shit! Not again!" Yusuke whined, running both hands through his slick, jet black hair in agitation. "Can't they take up a new hobby, like ping pong or something, and just give us a fucking break?! Is that too much to ask?!"

Sighing heavily, Koenma agreed. This was happening quite frequently.

Too frequently.

"If only, Yusuke. If only." Koenma replied in his toddler form, hopping from his seat to land on top of his desk. Waving his left hand in the air in front of him, an image appeared between him and team before him. It was the busy city of Tokyo, its bright lights flickering with various hues, consuming it completely. It was truly a sight to behold.

"These demons have been ripping through time, blood thirsty as ever, killing any human they come into contact with. Just this morning, 32 new souls were brought here, **all** from just Tokyo alone."

"Shit. Shit. Triple shit!" Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Who the hell is behind all this?

Koenma's eyebrows scrunched closer together as he sucked faster on his pacifier. "That's the peculiar part of this entire situation, Yusuke. This time around, there is no sole demon behind these killings. Not like before."

"So what's going on then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Individual demons have teamed up to maximize their chances of survival as they kill off everyone in sight, you idiot." Hiei answered from his usual position on the window sill. "Is this so hard for you to figure out with that tiny brain of yours?"

"Keep talking shorty and see if I won't bash your face in with my fist." Kuwabara countered, pulling up a sleeve to get ready to do what he promised.

Hiei completely ignored him, until he raised his arm and…blew him a raspberry.

The room was silent, until Yusuke began his usual laughing fit. Kurama chuckled as Kuwabara and Koenma started in shock.

"Aw, Hiei. Do it again! This way I can take a picture! Bwahaha!"

Kurama added, "It seems that human habit has grown on you, Hiei."

Hiei snorted in disagreement, looking out the window with his hands crossed over his chest.

Clearing his throat, Koenma said, "Back to the matter at hand, Hiei is correct. There is no leader. Instead these demons are working together like a—"

"Team." Kurama finished, his eyes narrowed to slits. Amber crystals made themselves apparent through his emerald orbs, indicating Youko's presence.

"Isn't that practically unheard of, Koenma? There has to be someone controlling them. I mean demons don't just buddy up and go on killings sprees together. It's unnatural." Yusuke added, hands crossed over his chest.

Sighing once again, Koenma replied, "Trust me when I say I took that little notion into account, Yusuke. But the information we received by an earlier group I sent to investigate the matter, reported otherwise."

"We'll, how many of them are there?" Kuwabara inquired.

Waving his left hand in front him once again, three demon profiles filled the screen.

"There are three of them. All B class demons."

"B class?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, the shock in his expression present.

"You scared human?" Hiei teased, smirking at Kuwabara's reaction.

"Not likely, you little mig—"

In a flask, Hiei was standing in front of Kuwabara, sword drawn. The tip of it caressed his neck. "Finish that word and you'll be a foot shorter with no head attached."

Separating them, Kurama said, "Now is not the time for this. We have more important things to attend to here, so stop the both of you, right now."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, before grinning widely, "I think that's the fox talking, but Kurama's right. End it. You'll need all the energy you can get to face these guys."

Turning to Koenma, Yusuke asked, "So where exactly are they in Tokyo?"

Clearing his voice, Koenma began to explain their coordinates, when George entered the room. More like burst his way through it actually.

While the others looked at him in question, Koenma didn't think anything of it, even with fear embedded in the blue demon's eyes. George was known for doing this. A lot.

But what caused him to re-evaluate his assumption was the woman who followed George in, standing behind him. She sported the same look in her eyes. No, actually…her look was much worse. It was accompanied by sorrow, guilt, and shame.

…_What the hell? Why is she-!?..._

Suddenly changing forms, from toddler to man, Koenma focus was trained on Botan. He'd completely forgotten where he was and with whom he was with as he asked, "Botan? What the-Why are you here? You're supposed to be watching the—"

Then a dreadful thought clicked in his mind. His eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, Koenma felt as if he was going to suffocate to death. His body growing numb, Koenma stared Botan down with so much fear in his heart that it rendered anyone who saw completely motionless. Never had they witnessed such an intense emotion from their boss.

A heavy silence filled the room, before he spoke. "_What happened_?" he inquired, his fear woven into every syllable he uttered.

Botan began to cry once more, her tears running endlessly down her already red-sodden cheeks. Shaking her head in a vigorous manner, she tried to speak. "Koenma, I-I'm so s-sorry—I…I did—I didn't know. I promise—"

"What the _hell_ do mean by _you didn't know, Botan_! S_peak_ _clearly and explain yourself now_—"

"Whoa, whoa, Koenma. Calm down a bit, will ya." Yusuke said, interrupting him and his anger. As he took a step towards Koenma, Yusuke's gaze fell on Botan. His heart felt for her, his friend, as he watched her, unable to contain her tears. "Can't you see she's trying to—"

"Yusuke." Koenma uttered, his voice utterly still. Calm. Deadly.

Yusuke's gaze quickly shifted over to Koenma, his brows furrowed in confusion. Never, since the first day he met Koenma, has Yusuke ever heard such a tone leave Koenma's mouth.

…_What the hell was that?..._

"_Stay __**out**__ of this_._ This is __**none**__ of your concern!_" Focusing his attention back to Botan, he opened his mouth to ask her his question one last time. "I'm not going to ask you again, Botan. Why are you here and where are they?! Why are you not watching over—"

"Boss." George cut in, prepared to flinch as Koenma's heated gaze fell upon him. But he stood his ground, surprisingly. And when Koenma said nothing, but glare daggers at him, the dreaded words George thought he'd never say were let loose.

"Boss. Nalani's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey GUYS!<strong>

**How was the chappie?! **

**Can you feel the tension brewing in the air!? Or the core of story start to unfold!? If not you'll be feeling it soon! HEHE! ^-^**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And stay tuned for new chappies to come!**

**A demain! :D**


	6. Deadly Tension

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**Sorry. Sorry. SORRY! `~` I apologize dearly for the wait! Writers block can be such a &*% $ sometimes. LOL! But here it is! Chappie No.6 of Can't Escape! I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh but before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

"_Boss." George cut in, prepared to flinch as Koenma's heated gaze fell upon him. But he stood his ground, surprisingly. And when Koenma said nothing, but glare daggers at him, the dreaded words George thought he'd never say were let loose._

"_Boss. Nalani's missing."_

**Chapter 6: "Deadly Tension" **

"Who's Nalani?" Kuwabara asked a second later, his curiosity peaking its way through the seriousness of the conversation.

"Someone of great importance." Kurama supplied, narrowing his eyes to thin slits as he observed Koenma's every move. Whoever this person was, Koenma cared a great amount for because in response to George's statement, his fear magnified tenfold. And if that wasn't enough, emotional pain soon took over. It was immense and a sight to behold. Never had they seen their boss in such a state. His entire reaction to Botan, Yusuke, and George's words was…odd. Yes, Koenma has been known to show burst of pure anger in response to Yusuke, but not at this level of intensity and never towards Botan.

Whatever this was, it was way beyond serious. It was…personal.

Silence once again took hold of the occupants in the room, causing much discomfort. And confusion.

What was going on here?

Completely numb, paralyzed in position, Koenma asked, "What did you say?," hoping he completely misheard the ogre. His words were void of every emotion as he stared at George, waiting for his response.

George let out a sigh that racked his entire body. He so wish it weren't true, that instead Nalani was hiding somewhere in this very office waiting for one of them to find her in a game of hiding-go-seek. But this wasn't the case. That little intelligent ball of sunshine was taken away to a place unknown to all, in God knows what condition.

Mustering the heart to repeat those dreadful words, George started, "Sir, Nalani has been taken. Apparently—"

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TAKEN!?_" He shouted, snapping to. "_Was she not under __**your**__ supervision?_" He exclaimed, looking back at Botan.

Botan cringed at his questions, her tears a continuous river down her flushed-red face. Trying to speak past them, Botan began, "Koenma, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen—"

"Botan, just explain yourself, _**now**_!" He bellowed, cutting off her useless apology.

Continuing to cry, she responded, "Everything was going well. I was watching all three of them in the playroom just as you had asked, when a nurse came in in such a rush, telling me frantically that you required my assistance with an urgent mission-"

"Request your assistance?" He interrupted, his face marked in confusion. "I _**never**_ sent anyone to inform you of such a thing! And if I had, I would _**never**_ have sent a nurse to go get you knowing you were with _**them**_, Botan! Please, _please_ don't tell me you—"

But her face said it all, as her eyes filled with regret, sorrow, guilt. Every emotion that gave rise to her shame.

Koenma was at a loss for words. How could this have happened. He put his complete trust in Botan, of all people, to keep _his_ children safe. And she failed him. Nalani was taken into the hands of an unknown enemy…

"Who was the nurse?" He said suddenly, needing to know.

Shaking her head furiously, Botan replied, "I never saw her before. Her face wasn't familiar at all. But then she was from Unit Pink. She wore their uniform, so it didn't even occur to me to assume her statements were untrue. I swear to you Koenma I had no idea she was a fraud."

Koenma's mind went reeling at the mention of this imposter posing as a nurse from Unit Pink. Not many knew of this division of nurses let alone saw their faces. Only a handful and those in higher power knew of them and what they looked like. Why? Because nurses of Unit Pink were special. 5 divisions made up the Nursing Unit in the Spirit World: Unit Orange, Unit Green, Unit Blue, Unit Red, and Unit Pink. They were separated by the level of skill and power a nurse possessed. However, those in Unit Pink were an entire unit all on their own. They possessed magical powers and healing abilities that were passed down through many generations selectively. These beings became nurses that could not only heal physical, bodily wounds of any severity, but they also possessed the power to heal the _souls_ of many before these souls were either sent back from which they came or traveled to their future destination, whether it be heaven or hell. The 7 nurses that resided in this unit were kept safe within the Spirit world and constantly protected for fear others would coerce them to use their powers to do evil. If taken into the hands of evil, all hell would break loose for all worlds. So with such tight security in place, how was a woman able to pose as a nurse from Unit Pink and obtain a uniform, let alone enter this building!?

But then another thought came to mind? …_What happened to—_…

His heart skipped a beat as cold dread settled in.

Voicing his thoughts, Koenma asked, "Where's Tsuyoshi and Kiyoshi?"

"I brought them to the Infirmary on the Pediatric Unit to get checked out. They…they…"

She stopped, afraid to continue.

Taking a step forward, Koenma inquired, "Spit it out, Botan, or so help me—"

"Koenma." Kurama uttered, purposely using his tone of voice to calm Koenma down. But it apparently did _quite_ the opposite. Koenma fingers clenched into bold fists, before he stilled himself and turned his head in the direction Kurama stood.

…_Well, what do we have here?_...

Koenma looked over at Kurama, sending a nasty glare his way, swamped with fury, anger, and….was that hate?

…_He better lose that look before I cut it right off his face_… Youko responded, glaring back through Kurama's eyes.

…_Youko settle down_… Kurama replied, feeling Youko's blood thirst rise within him. …_We already have enough rage and bottled up tension saturating the air. We don't need any more released from you_…

..._Well then you better set that fucking brat straight, human, because he won't know what the fuck hit him if he doesn't direct __**his **__**rage**__ elsewhere…_

Without saying anything, Koenma turned his attention back to Botan, who was falling apart by the second.

Becoming highly agitated by the scene, Koenma yelled at her. "Finish your expla-"

"Sire." George said, directing the wrath of Koenma at himself. He did so why? Well, he was starting to feel bad for Botan. She was a sad, uncontrollable, crying mop of tears that would only serve the purpose of fueling Koenma's anger further. So taking it upon himself, he explained, "Sire, I haven't personally seen them, but I'm sure they are fine—"

"Ki-kiyoshi, had minor scratches on h-him. They weren't serious at all, Koenma, I swear-rrr. Tsuyoshi toooo. He will be fine. They said so. They promised…"

Ah, Shit. Well there Botan went digger herself into a deeper whole filled with shit.

"What the hell do you mean he _will_ be fine?" Koenma hollered, his eyes open in fear as his anger took the back seat for the time being.

Botan tried to calm herself to talk because Koenma needed to know everything. She owed this much to him after messing up so badly. And besides, if she withheld any information from him, she feared the absolute worse. So she pushed herself and continued. "When I ran back to the room, it was a complete mess. It was ruined, as if a battle had taken place." Drawing up more courage, courage she didn't have, she added, "I thought she took them all, when I heard crying in the bathroom. When I reached it, it was locked, so I prided it open, and found Kiyoshi crying uncontrollably in the corner. He had minor scratches as well as Tsuyoshi. But…Tsuyoshi…h-he had suffered a blow to the head, blood running down his face."

Botan dropped to her knees unable to take the stress of the situation. You would think she'd have no tears left in her to cry with, but they just kept falling down full force.

Who was she kidding? She tried to play their condition as if it weren't serious. As if they'd be fine in no time. But as she played back that moment, it tore at her all over again.

Looking at nothing in particular she started, "He clawed, and clawed at the door till his hands were bloody, trying to get to his sister. I know it. He was in fo—"

"Botan, stop. That's enough." George said, walking in front of her, crouching down to her level. "You'll explain the rest to Koenma later. Understand." Botan looked at George, confused at his words, wanting to get this all out of her chest now, when she picked up on his tone of warning. It took her a while to realize it, but when she did, her eyes widened. She had forgotten who was in their presence.

Unable to help herself, she looked over at the spirit detectives watching this whole scene take place before them. Once her eyes reached Kurama's, her guilt magnified a hundred fold as more tears began to fall anew.

"Botan!" George whispered, in a sharp voice. "It think it's best you leave for now. You can tell the details of what happened to Koenma later."

Quickly looking back at him, Botan took his advice and got up. Looking straight at Koenma, she apologized once again before looking quickly at Kurama, running out of the room soon after.

Rising off his feet, George turned towards Koenma, "Sire, I will go check on the boys and report back to you as soon as possible. But now is not the time for your anger. Put it aside and do what is needed to find Nalani, Koenma. She needs to be found before _**she**_ arrives or all hell with break loose…for everyone."

With that, George left for the Infirmary, his heart heavy.

"What the hell just happened here?" Yusuke said, a few minutes after George left. "Koenma, what kind of bullshit is this? What's going on? Weren't we talking about eradicating…?

Koenma didn't respond. Letting Yusuke run his mouth. He only stared at the ground, with his shoulders stiff, hands clenched in fists, and his hair covering their view of his face.

Silence re-filled the open space of the office for the umpteenth time that day and Yusuke had just about enough of it.

Clenching his fist in agitation, Yusuke began, "KOENMA—"

"Yusuke."

Yusuke stopped the beginning of his ongoing tirade, ready to spew forth from his lips.

"I need you and Hiei to deal with the demons in Tokyo. Once you find them, do away with them all. Leave none alive. Go immediately and keep me posted."

Yusuke continued to stare at him until he placed both hands in his pockets and replied, "Whatever you say boss." He left without another word and Hiei was already gone, teleporting himself out of the office the second Koenma finished giving them the order.

Finally looking up from the ground, Koenma's eyes found Kurama's and remained there, exposing fear, uncertainty, and utter rage with traces of hatred. This time Kurama knew for a fact that that look was for him and him alone.

"_Kurama_. Kuwabara. You both will be looking for a young girl by the name of Nalani Rose." Waving his hand in front of him again, a picture of an adorable young girl popped up and she was smiling up at them as she made a necklace out of daisies. She was a beautiful sight to behold, wearing an orange dress that complemented her light caramel colored skin and highlighted her golden brown hair and amber eyes, hinted with traces of silver.

For a second, Koenma's face grew soft as clear emotion for the little girl revealed itself. But it didn't last long before his face was once gain masked in fury.

"I want you to find her and bring her back to me safe and sound. Most likely whoever took her retreated back to Demon World, so start your search there. Search high and low, wide and far, and don't leave any stone unturned, understand! I want her back at all cost and…" Looking directly at Kurama, he continued, "bring the one who took her away back here to me as well. If you can't that is fine. Remember that Nalani is first and foremost your top priority. Don't _ever_ forget that. So if you can't bring the kidnapper here, just _**kill her**_."

"Kill a _her_!? Are you sure about this Koenma. I don't—" Kuwabara instantly changed his words the second those angry eyes glared death daggers down his way.

"Umm, yes, yes, yes, heh heh. We got it all under control, Koenma. Leave it up to us. We'll find little Miss Rose for you without fail." With that, Kuwabara abruptly turned to Kurama and ushered him to quickly follow him out the room.

Never breaking his gaze until he turned to leave, Kurama nodded his head slight in understanding.

Koenma suddenly stopped them though.

"Kurama. "

Both detectives turned to look his way. Koenma stared Kurama down before issuing his order. "Don't let Youko out on this mission. _**Ever**_."

Youko's presence spiked up in anger immediately and it took every ounce of control for Kurama to keep him at bay.

…_Youko! Calm down!…_

…_If you don't __**tell**__ this son of a bitch to recant his words, I __**fucking promise **__**you**__ I'LL KILL HIM WHERE HE STANDS!…_

Taking a deep mental sigh, Kurama replied …_Youko you can't do that. We are under a contract…._

…_You must be more stupid then I thought, if you ever believed I'd adhere to that fucking agreement. It means nothing to me and so does his good for nothing life…_

Dropping out of the mind connection, Kurama focused once again on controlling Youko's anger. Youko disliked Koenma. And…Koenma disliked Youko. Point blank. Actually, _dislike_ was probably a VERY light term to use for what they actually felt for each other. But nonetheless, Youko and Koenma were not the best of friends at all.

Wanting to know the reason behind Koenma's words, Kurama opened his mouth to voice his question, when Kuwabara beat him to it.

"Why can't Youko be let loose, Koenma? Wouldn't he actually be perfect to use on this mission? He knows Demon World way better than I do and he's also an awesome tracker—"

"Nalani doesn't take well to _demons_. She'll be terrified if she sees him and I don't want that. So Youko stays in, _understand_?"

Kurama stared Koenma down for a long while, before he smiled and replied, "I understand _completely_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouuu! Did you feel the tension between Koenma and KuramaYouko!?**

**Why do you think that is?! Any guesses?! Haha!**

**Well, I hoped you liked this chappie. Things are going to heat up real fast, real soon so stay alert for more chappies!**

**Oh and review, review, REVIEW!**

**Thank you! :D**


	7. Promise

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**I sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy!**

**I've been wanting to post this chappie LIKE FOREVER! But I underestimated the amount of free time I would have to write and review chappie's, which is so typical of me, -_- ugh! But I've found the time and finished this one, which I hope you all will enjoy! **

**So read away and share your thoughts okay! :D**

**But oh, before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Youko's presence spiked up in anger immediately and it took every ounce of control for Kurama to keep him at bay. _

…_Youko! Calm down!…_

…_If you don't __**tell**__ this son of a bitch to recant his words, I __**fucking promise **__**you**__ I'LL KILL HIM WHERE HE STANDS!…_

_Taking a deep mental sigh, Kurama replied …Youko you can't do that. We are under a contract…._

…_You must be more stupid then I thought, if you ever believed I'd adhere to that fucking agreement. It means nothing to me and so does his good for nothing life…_

_Dropping out of the mind connection, Kurama focused once again on controlling Youko's anger. Youko disliked Koenma. And…Koenma disliked Youko. Point blank. Actually, dislike was probably a VERY light term to use for what they actually felt for each other. But nonetheless, Youko and Koenma were not the best of friends at all. _

_Wanting to know the reason behind Koenma's words, Kurama opened his mouth to voice his question, when Kuwabara beat him to it._

"_Why can't Youko be let loose, Koenma? Wouldn't he actually be perfect to use on this mission? He knows Demon World way better than I do and he's also an awesome tracker—"_

"_Nalani doesn't take well to demons. She'll be terrified if she sees him and I don't want that. So Youko stays in, understand?"_

_Kurama stared Koenma down for a long while, before he smiled and replied, "I understand completely."_

**Chapter 7: "Promise"**

"Exactly how are we supposed to find this little girl in _**this forest**_, let alone _**all**_ of _**Demon World**_?" Kuwabara asked to no one in particular, his words a spoken thought.

"I'm not sure, Kuwabara. But we must find her…at all costs." Kurama answered, leading them both into the forest known for its death toll and its no-return-back-alive policy.

The Forest of Death. It was exactly that.

A. Forest. Of. Death.

Many have entered to never come out. And rightly so. It was essentially a massive death trap in eager wait of victims. And how does one become a victim? By falling prey to the scenery. It is quite misleading to say the least.

This forest was extraordinarily…beautiful. It had a wild, tropical fell to it, filled with numerous trees of all lengths and sizes. Their leaves were stunning, decorating the area with vivid colors that caught your attention every second of every minute. Birds, of the oddest shapes and colors, flew throughout the morning sky as other animals, lethal in nature, took to the trees, spying on those unfortunate to venture below. Billions of insects, unknown to man and life beyond, scurried along the dirt-filled grounds, allowing a chorus to be heard that was surprisingly soothing.

And it was because of this soothing, calm effect that many died. This forest gave a false sense of security and peace that has enabled many to let their guard down, therefore becoming the next meal of the day for all the insects, wildlife, and plant-life present within this forest.

But they were in all honesty the least of your worries compared to the demons that resided within these woods. They brought to you an even worse fate. Described as being absolutely stunning and appealing to the eyes of all who witnessed them, many become enraptured by such demons. But their beauty was a hoax that would only lead you to your doom.

Knowing this all too well, Kurama continued walking with his hands in his front pockets, his senses on high alert. Then without looking back, he warned, "Kuwabara, I advise you to step away from that plant before it sucks the very life you have out of you."

Stunned, Kuwabara took several steps back from a huge, vibrant yellow plant, freckled with orange and blue dots. It was such a rare beauty, absolutely alluring. How could such a thing do him harm, especially that which could kill him?

Oddly compelled to ignore Kurama's warning, Kuwabara found himself taking a few steps closer towards the unique plant, unable to help himself. He surprisingly took a liking to it and was drawn to its potent aroma of sweet honey and maple. His hand moved quickly, only a foot away when what looked like sharp, little teeth coated the rim of the petals. The plant suddenly came alive, screeching to the trees above it before lunging straight for Kuwabara, ready to take in his blood as nourishment. And it would have succeeded in doing so if it wasn't for Kurama and his rose whip, which reduced it to pieces in seconds.

Shocked beyond belief, Kuwabara just stood there frozen, unable to move. What the hell had just happened here?!

Retracting his whip, Kurama continued on walking, saying, "Everything in this forest, to the very last insect beneath your feet, will kill you the instant you let you guard down. Things are not what they seem here, Kuwabara. Remember this well, or you will lose your life in a heartbeat."

Slightly traumatized by the event that just occurred, Kuwabara took his place next to Kurama, eyeing everything he saw in a different light.

"Geez, man. Nobody told me there was going to be evil, hungry plants out to kill me on this mission. What the hell was that thing anyway!?"

"It's a variation of the dionaea muscipula plant. Essentially it's a Venus fly trap, but made for beings, whether they be demon or human."

Completely weirded out, Kuwabara asked, "And we're searching _**here**_, for this little girl?!"

Kurama kept silent as the unspoken question lingered in the air.

…_Do you still believe that this child is still alive?..._

…_Men of our expertise and strength have not made it through this forest alive or at least fully intact. What makes you think a child the age of one will survive?_…

…_What happened to your optimism, Youko?..._ Kurama teased.

Ignoring him, Youko kept silent. There wasn't much to be hopeful for when dealing with this world.

Kurama smirked a bit, but it left as quickly as it came as his thoughts wandered off.

Thinking back to this morning's meeting, Kurama knew something was amiss, but he couldn't tell you what. It revolved around the little girl though, Nalani, who was a mystery to them all.

Who was she? Was she Koenma's daughter? If she was that would explain the _episode _Koenma had this morning. His mother had reacted like this once and he smiled at the memory.

One day, when he had been 16 years of age, he had arrived home late from a mission. There was a demon, and average level C demon, who somehow made it to the human world, his plans to drain the souls of high spirited students at Shugo High, Kurama's former High School. Currently ending a demon at such a level would be light work. But when he was 16, it took longer than expected—seeing as how he had just discovered his powers as well as Youko's presence within him just a few days before this incident. As a result, he arrived home way later than usual and let's just say that his mother's _episode_ trumped Koenma's by a long shot. And remember, he was 16 then and had a least arrived home safe and sound…for the most part.

Nalani was the tender age of 1 and there was no guarantee she would be given the same opportunity.

Koenma's anger, fears, and frustrations would be deemed appropriate if one looked at the situation this way. However, the looks Koenma gave him on multiple occasions that were filled with contempt, hatred, and much more, weren't so. He had no idea where these looks had come from or why they were given. Heck, Kurama hadn't even known Koenma could give one and mean it! And as a trusted friend, who was considered family, this not only puzzled him…but hurt him has well.

But then this had him thinking. Could this unknown hostility Koenma apparently has against him and Youko be the reason for such secrecy about his daughter? Assuming, he had a wife to the three children that were mentioned, why would he keep such important information hidden from his team? This team who over the years grew in their friendship and had become, in some abnormal way, a family? It wasn't like Koenma to keep such a thing from all of them. But then again, was it only he that did not know?

Kurama quickly glanced behind him at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was preoccupied with the scenery, highly vigilant to defend himself from other possible attacks by the overbearing plant life which surrounded him. Kurama smirked then faced forward once more, deciding against his claim. The others would have told him about this for sure. This he was certain about, especially Hiei. If Hiei knew, he would have told him.

So the question still remains.

Why all the secrecy?

And normally, Kurama would not have cared so much about this. He was not one to butt into people's business and liked to give everyone their own space. But when he remembered the look Botan gave him before she left, something in him couldn't let any, of what transpired today, go. Somehow he was connected to whatever was going on here, the confirmation written all over Botan's face when she left them. The look she gave him was purely an apology. A sincere apology, backed up with guilt and pain that passed right through her eyes as she departed. And that look wasn't for anyone else. Almost anyone could have seen that.

But then why? Why had she looked at him that way?

Something was going on here without his knowledge and he was somehow involved. He didn't like this. At. All. And he wanted answers. Now.

Annoyed with his constant thought processing, Youko replied _…Enough. Soon you'll be dragging us both mad with your incessant thinking. And just so you know, I value my peace, so could you shut down your brain and refrain from thinking?…_

Kurama smirked_ …That's equivalent to me saying, 'Youko, could you refrain from participating in thievery?'…_

…_No, human. Those are two different things…_

…_How so?..._

…_Thievery is a valuable skill that has done more for me than you could ever know…Your thoughts on the other hand, have no value whatsoever…_

Kurama laughed internally, not taking his words to heart at all. Why? Because Youko had changed. After the past 25 years, a chip had nicked his cold armor, allowing for the development of humor, trust, comradeship, and respect towards not only Kurama but a handful of others critical to his life. Was there compassion?...Ummm, maybe next year. Patience?...Yeah, no. That was asking for too much.

Smiling, Kurama inquired, _…Can you honestly say that you did not think of today's events as strange, especially the look Botan gave us?..._

…_No…_

Kurama restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Youko was always so damn direct sometimes.

…_Are you certain? The names Nalani, Tsuyoshi, and Kiyoshi, don't sound familiar? I'm actually quite sure those are Koenma's children, but then my memory of how frequently you sate your desires or indulge in sexual endeavors—due to pure boredom I might add—resurfaces and then start to wonder—…_

…_You've cross the line, __**human**__…_

If Youko's tone hadn't been dipped in a cold threat, Kurama would have assumed his reply to be one in response to his teasing.

…_If I bore kits of my own, I. Would. Know. I would not choose just any female, especially not one chosen out of __**pure boredom**__, to bear them… _Youko growled, royally pissed_. _

…_I apologize, Youko. I wasn't aware of your feelings towards this matter in particular…_

He didn't reply.

…_Are you giving me the silent treatment now?..._

Again he said nothing.

Sighing, Kurama said, _…And here I was ready to let you out to fight—…_

…_You act as if you had a choice…_

Kurama smiled before replying, …_Then after you, King of Thieves_…

But before he did, he inquired …_You would willingly disobey Koenma's orders?…_

There was a moment of silence issued between them before Kurama answered _…I don't believe Koenma gave us that command because of the girl's fear. Personally…I think __**he**__ is the one who does not want you out for reasons of his own. And we can't risk this child's life for personal reasons unknown to us…_

Youko smirked. …_My thoughts exactly…_

Within seconds, Youko came to the forefront, taking complete control over Kurama's body while Kurama willing succumbed to the depths of his mind.

Boy did he love to be in control.

…_Don't let it get to your head…_

Youko snorted. …_Insolent br—…_

There was a roar so loud it threatened to shatter eardrums as it rang through the forest, about six miles in.

Without thinking, Youko took off in its direction, closing in on the fight that was evidently taking place due to further roars, inhumane in nature, and trees dropping like flies left and right.

"Hey, man!...Uh..uh, Youko?...Why are you—Hey, wait up!" Kuwabara shouted, desperately trying to keep up with Youko's sprints to no avail. Youko didn't even bat an eye lash in Kuwabara's direction as he continued on, getting closer to the scene. And when he arrived, what a scene it turned out to be.

There stood a smaller, female demon, dodging the attacks of a larger demon which looked like a cross between a lizard and a dragon, definitely three times her size. But the she demon was quick, so quick actually that Youko—even with his acute eyesight—had trouble keeping up with her. She was able to deflect the drago-lizard's balls of flame, flipping in a controlled spiral, above the demon's head. In mid-air the female yelled, "Clamp!" before landing behind it weightlessly.

Within seconds, rocks in every shape and size collected together in the shape of clamp, large enough to bind the drago-lizard demon. And it did, squeezing it tightly with no chance of escape. The demon roar in utter rage, trying but failing miserably to release itself.

The she demon laughed and dare he say it…

He found it quite…sexy to say the least.

Youko smirked. …_After this mission, I __**need **__release. __**Quick**__. And the kid is just gonna have to deal with it…as always… _And deal with it Kurama would because unlike Youko's past encounters—which were truly initiated out of pure boredom—this encounter was necessary. A man needed to let loose once and a while and Youko was no exception to this fact.

Kurama strongly dislikes Youko's womanizing ways and had him refrain from doing so after a certain situation occurred, which do to the severity of it pushed Youko to agree wholeheartedly. But if he was having such a significant reaction to a mere female's laugh then maybe it was about time he paid his old habits a visit.

But all personal matters aside, there came the million dollar question of the day. What was a female demon—especially one of her size—doing in the Forest of Death?

It was rare to come across one in these woods. Youko had met many a female who could take care of themselves just fine in the demon world—actually depending on the situation they could be quite ruthless—but to enter the Forest of Death? Not many would even dare, let alone last. They would either fall prey to handsomely, attractive male demons who inhabited this forest or be quickly overpowered. And since the forest did in fact inhabit mostly if not all male demons, there were urges that unfortunately would be met, viciously.

So with such knowledge known worldwide, why would a female fox—

Youko's eyes widened, wide. He hadn't spotted it before, but now as she stood there with a grin on her face, taunting the drago-lizard demon she held captive-which was seriously spiking up his lust-o-meter—he saw a white fluffy tail, decorated with a strips of deep silver that branched off along her body, which he noticed—with eager eyes—was covered in the most revealing pieces of clothing, leaving nothing to one's imagination, especially of the slender physic she sported. Her clothing made out of pure cloth and dyed blue in nature, covered her chest, leaving her flat stomach bare to the naked eye, and her nether region, which accommodated her tail and also wrapped itself around her toned right leg in a unique design. Her ears—small on the back of her head—were splashed with that same hue of deep silver as her talons were sharp, ready for a kill. In all honesty, she was an admirable sight to behold and what fixed his interest were the light silver eyes she possessed with flecks of amber shining through them. Who the hell was she?...

…_ama…_

Youko stilled, frozen and on the alert, listening for the young, soft voice that filled his head, once again. Had he imagined it? Because the next second he hadn't heard it. And with the exception of Hiei, no other being could speak to him telepathically.

Under much pressure and during a time of great peril, Youko had been forced to indulge in a blood sharing with Hiei. From then on, Hiei possessed the ability to speak to him telepathically, directly through a line that now connected them both. An ability held in such high regard and valued greatly within Youko's clan, telepathy was shared between family lines and on rare occasions allowed between trustworthy allies or friends. And at the time, Youko and Hiei were anything but. _But_ over the years, Hiei has come through time and time again and has proved his loyalty and friendship towards Youko. So this turned out for the better. However, their mind link is used in limitation, if rarely so. Why? Because this method of communication was too…intimate. To have someone speak within your mind was to have their essence practically in sync with yours. Also, telepathy takes much talent, practice, and energy to perform, especially if doing so for several hours, let alone minutes. To became a natural—if not already equipped with this ability through blood—took time. Therefore, what he heard could only have been his imagination—

…_Mama! Mama! Where are you? Please, please find me! Mama please! Mamaaaaa!…_ Intense sobbing was heard as the pleas continued.

A little girl. That voice was the voice of a little—

It was her.

…_Little one? Can you hear me?..._

The sobbing stopped instantly. Then a small intake of breath occurred. Seconds ran by before she suddenly asked …_Mama? Mama! Is that you?..._

The desperation and fear etched in her voice gnawed at Youko unknowingly.

…_No. It isn't, Nalani. I was sent to—… _

…_Who are you?! How do you know my name?..._ She inquired quickly, her voice soft, filled with apprehension and uncertainty, her level of fear skyrocketing out of control.

With an inexplicable need to comfort her, Youko replied …_I was sent here to find you by Prince Koenma and ordered to take you back home…_

She gasped. _…Prince Koenma!... _She then exclaimed, her fears lessening somewhat. _…He find out I was kid-di-napped and then he sent you to save me…right? You not lying to me?..._

Without any hesitation, Youko sent a feeling of comfort through the mind link. It took the form of two large, welcoming arms that wrapped itself protectively around Nalani's whole entire being as silent tears of relief and hope streamed down her little face.

…_No, I'm not lying and yes, he sent me. You're going to be alright…_

Nalani wiped her face of her tears. …_You promise?_...

…_I promise_… Youko declared, swearing on the very air he breathed. He was going to get this little girl out of this mess if it was the last thing he did and kill whoever brought her into this situation to begin with.

He couldn't explain it. This little girl touched him on a level never felt before. And it happened instantly. So, so fast. This mind link between them started something that he for some reason, deep down in his gut, knew was irreversible. Because why else would the thought of her fear, pain, and sorrow literally bring him physical, emotional, and mental discomfort when he hadn't a shred of compassion for any—with only those his human half cherished the only exception. It didn't make one damn bit of sense to him. But he's think about it later. Right now his only priority was that little girl and her safety.

…_Little one, do you know where you are?_...

A few seconds passed by before she responded. …No. _I..I do not know where I am. I remember I was…I was in the playroom that we usually go to with Miss Botan. Kiyoshi and Tsuyoshi were playing together. But me, I was playing with Clawdeen, my doll that Aunt Vi…Aunt Vi bought Clawdeen for me for my 1¾ birthday…._

Youko chuckled. Her eager babbling and thorough explanations were…cute. Something he seemed to only tolerate from this little one. No one else. It warmed his heart to hear her and was a good indicator that she was for the most part…okay.

…_I love Clawdeen! She very special to me you know and mommy holds her for me because I lose a lot of things and I didn't want to lose Clawdeen. But me and Clawdeen we were playing dress up when a lady came to talk with Miss Botan…_

"The nurse." Youko muttered to himself.

_..She was a nurse…a nice and friendly nurse that what I think before and Botan asked her to watch us while she go do something and everything was fine until the nurse…_

…_Took you away…_ Youko finished.

…_Yeah. She kid-di-napped me! I yelled and screamed and fight her. Kiyoshi and Tsuyoshi tried very hard to help and save me but she blow them into the potty room and locked them there before she take me…_

Youko's heart went out to her. It really did. It must have been a traumatic experience for such a young child to be taken away from familiar surroundings in a brutal way by a stranger, then placed in an unfamiliar location unsure whether this stranger would harm you or not.

…_Do you see anything when the nurse took you here, Nalani?..._

…_N-no. She put a bag over…over my head… _

Youko cursed to himself, vengeance at the forefront of his mind. But then fear dipped into his very stomach.

…_Is the bag still over your head, little one? Can you breathe?... _

…_Yes, I can breathe. Cyrus took the bag off of me once she put me in here in my hiding spot. I like Cyrus. She took me away from the bad nurse lady but she put me in another hiding spot and not tell me where this hiding spot is. I got kid-di-napped twice! That is un-babbibable!... _

With the fear gone…somewhat, amusement softened his features at her comment.

…_Yes, I know little one. So you don't know where you are but Cyrus, what happened to her?..._

Uncertainty and confusion touched his mind. …_She gave me a piggy back ride and we run away but then she said I must hide, something bad was coming. I told her not to leave me I did not want to be alone, but she hide me, took the bag off my head and left me in this place that is dark... _Aware of this, Youko could feel her fear spike up again. …_I don't like this dark hiding spot…_

…_Hey, now. It's okay, Nalani, you're alright. Don't worry. I'm going to find you soon, okay… _

It took her a while before she replied._ …O-okay… _She agreed, calming herself down as she gently swatted her hands across her cheeks in an effort to dry them again.

…_That's my girl._ _Now Nalani, what does Cyrus look like?..._ As he asked her this question, Youko looked back for the she demon he believed was _Cyrus_, but right in the nick of time he side-stepped a few feet to the right just before the giant, drago-lizard crushed him flat. The ground shook as if the result of a mini-earthquake, causing the plant life around him to shake violently, while the various wild life present either screeched in fear or scurried off.

A small, startled whimper robbed Youko of his focus. …_What's that!? What's happening!?..._

_...Shush. Everything is alright, little one. There is nothing to fear… _And then a thought occurred to him. …_Little one, you felt the earth around you shake just now?..._

…_Y-yes, but why did it do that? What is going on-…_

…_Little one, listen to me. Take a deep breath…_ Once she could get past her nerves and did so, he continued with his instructions …_Now release. And know that I will let nothing happen to you. We made a promise remember?_...

..._Yes, I remember_… Nalani uttered, her anxiety decreasing with every passing breath.

..._Good. Now answer this question for me, okay. Did the ground around you shake very hard?..._

…_Yes, it did…_

That meant… "You are close." Youko whispered to himself. Searching the forest around him, he tried to locate an area where one could hide a small child, but found none. The area was open, completely. So where was she?

He needed more information.

As he continued to search for her, he asked …_Little one, could you answer my previous question. Who is Cyrus?..._

…_Cyrus is a nice woman…_

…_A human woman, Nalani? Or a demon?... _Unsure how she would respond to this question—remembering Koenma's warning given to him before he left for this mission—he eagerly waited for her response.

…_Um…ah no…Cyrus is a demon! She is a very nice demon. A really nice one. She promised to take me back home to my family after she rescued me from the bad nurse woman who took me away, when I was playing with Calwdeen…_

Sadness suddenly hit him from the mind link. _…I didn't get to take Clawdeen. I drop her when the bad nurse took me. She proba-ba-ly is there all alone with no one to take care of her. She all alone there like me…_

…_Little one, you are not alone. I am with you here, remember that…_

…_I talk to you yes, but you are not here with me. I could be crazy and making you up in my head like Mama says crazy people like Myra do…_

Youko smirked while shaking his head in disbelief. This little angel definitely had a funny streak in her that not many possessed and he liked. But pushing that thought aside, Youko looked behind him, still hidden but able to see the fight between the two re-commence. When he secured himself in a safe location, high within the trees, where he would not be found nor crushed, he closed his eyes and concentrated, hard, on the link that was shimmery white, such a beautiful sight. It was…

Pure. Utterly pure. Just like the child at the end of it. So he sent it, his essence, to reassure her that he was in fact with her and would find and protect her. When it reached her, his warmth branched out all around her, showering her with security, protection, and something he was greatly unsure of. It was new to him and felt warm, abundant, and just so…beautiful. It was surreal and…

She gasped, then suddenly said_ …You're here! You're here! I can feel you here with me and you feel the same! Just like Mommy! Can you feel me?..._

In an instant, Youko felt that overpowering warmth consume his senses, invading every part of his being to resonate completely within his heart, then suddenly…

He knew her location.

In a blink of an eye, Youko sprinted up north a few feet, flying through the dense forest like a pro, knowing every inch by heart. Then he made a sharp left and sprinted for about a quarter mile before halting in front of a huge _daiwillow tree_, a variant of a weeping willow, about 35 feet in height. The vine-like leaves stretched downward many feet and were decorated with splashes of red, orange, yellow, and gold, colors of the early, burning sun. And though a beautiful sight to behold, the daiwillow tree released a sweet, but lethal nectar, infused with the deadliest of poisons. If taken it literally kills within minutes and the fact that he felt Nalani, with intense enormity, in this area, was unnerving to say the least.

Scanning his surroundings for possible threats and finding none, Youko walked forward, sniffing the air and immediately picked up on a light rose, but sweet cherry scent that oddly came from below the earth, beneath him. Suddenly on all fours, Youko wiped away at the rich earth and dry leaves, digging and digging, until he uncovered a small, wooden door, which he opened once he found the opening to do so. Looking inside, he saw a pair of amber eyes, splashed silver, blinking rapidly in reaction to bright light that now flooded the large opening under the earth.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he held, Youko felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him, from head to toe. And as a result of this profound feeling, he smiled, warmly for maybe the first time in…a long time. Kneeling at the mouth of the door, Youko extended both hands out to her, picking her up effortlessly to fall right into his arms.

Her little body shook as she giggled in reaction to him lifting her. "You found me just like you promised!" Nalani exclaimed, smiling brightly, showing all her tiny pearly whites.

"Yes," He said, lifting them both up off the ground. "Yes, I did."

* * *

><p><strong>OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Wouldn't Youko make the perfect father?! Yes? No? Maybe So? Could be? Possibly? LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Review, Review, REVIEW! And let me know what you think?**

**Thank you all for being patient with me! And stay tuned for more Can't Escape drama which has Ziva name all over it! LOL! ^-^**

**See Ya! :D **


	8. Our Feelings

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**Oh, it is good to be back! Haha! I'm miss the site, the stories, and most of all…YOU, my readers! :D**

**So as I reflect back on what I posted on my profile page, I apologize for being MIA for months on end. I realize I take a lot on my plate because I just love to torture myself. […smh and sigh…..lol] But I've come to realize that I can't continue to do this and make excuses for myself. So now I try to make time for everything in my life and I miss writing, posting new chappie's and hearing from you guys. **

**So please read away and enjoy chappie No. 8 of Can't Escape!**

**Please share your thoughts after you have read it, okay!**

**But oh, before I forget, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Scanning his surroundings for possible threats and finding none, Youko walked forward, sniffing the air and immediately picked up on a light rose, but sweet cherry scent that oddly came from below the earth, beneath him. Suddenly on all fours, Youko wiped away at the rich earth and dry leaves, digging and digging, until he uncovered a small, wooden door, which he opened once he found the opening to do so. Looking inside, he saw a pair of amber eyes, splashed silver, blinking rapidly in reaction to bright light that now flooded the large opening under the earth._

_Releasing a breath he hadn't known he held, Youko felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him, from head to toe. And as a result of this profound feeling, he smiled, warmly for maybe the first time in…a long time. Kneeling at the mouth of the door, Youko extended both hands out to her, picking her up effortlessly to fall right into his arms._

_Her little body shook as she giggled in reaction to him lifting her. "You found me just like you promised!" Nalani exclaimed, smiling brightly, showing all her tiny pearly whites._

"_Yes," He said, lifting them both up off the ground. "Yes, I did." _

**Chapter 8: "Our Feelings" **

"Why won't you all just _**die**_ already!" Mina whined, reloading her precious Ruger LC9 Deluxe silver pistol for another round of _Kill the Demons._ Having her babies for as long as she could remember, her LC9's were literally a smaller extension of herself. These beautiful pieces of steel were both silver, etched with black designs that gave it a sort of elegant look, which matched Mina's style to the T. They contained bullets made especially to kill demons of all types. The fast ones, the strong ones, even the ugly ones like the one approaching her right this second.

Raising her arm to lock them in position, Mina pulled the trigger simultaneously and in secession, the bullets going straight through the skull of the demon she had locked on, killing three more in the process.

"If you don't want to be here," Raye responded, her tone laced with anger and agitation, "Then leave," she finished as she drove her thick, five foot tall sword through two demons, pulling it out with a flick of her wrist a second later making sure the curved-edgy, sharp tip did its job effectively.

Whipping her head to her left instantly, Mina's blond tresses cut the air like a blade as cobalt blue eyes glared bullets her way.

"Who the hell was asking you, Raye, like really? Could you tell me who?" As five other hideous, demons approached her, she shot two directly in the heart then dodged the punch of another to pivot and shoot him from behind. The remaining two—one coming from her left, the other from her right—were shot down soon after as she crossed both arms over her chest and fired. Performing this with fluid grace, Mina turned back around to continue glaring those cobalt blues at Raye.

"You did the minute you opened that annoying record taping device that is your—" The demon Raye was heading for suddenly fell and collapsed on his side, fully dead as black blood oozed from the bullet wound dead center out the side of his head. Before, she could register what just happened, three more bullets were shot so close behind her. And when she looked back, three more demons lay dead, wounds all oozing black blood.

Enraged, Raye fixed Mina a look that could honestly kill if given the chance.

"Those were my fucking _**kills**_ Mina! You don't _**ever**_ touch _**my fucking kills**_!"

Smiling wickedly, Mina's eyes flashed with triumphant mischief. "Were they really Raye?" Mina started, walking towards her to stop three feet away. "I mean they didn't have your name on them, correct? So technically speaking, they were _fair game_, no?"

Born with no patience to deal with Mina's shitty games, Raye swung that enormous sword of hers onto her right shoulder and brought that short, little body of hers exactly a foot away from Mina's. "I got no time to play your bullshitty games, Mina. You know those were my kills! So don't fucking _**ever**_ do that again!"

Sporting a sad, pouty face, Mina replied. "Oh, Raye. You need to share. Don't you know, sharing is caring? And if you can't _share_ then maybe you're not meant to be _here_. Therefore, you should leave, huh?" Replacing her mock-frown with a smirk once more, Mina added, "Maybe while you're at it you'll take a chill pill and successfully get la-"

"_Mina. __**Enough**_**.**" Vipera ordered, her tone rich, but calm with a hint of amusement hidden within. If you didn't know Vi, you would have thought she took great pleasure in listening to this little banter between friends by the expression on her face which adorned a warm smile. And to be quite honest, she actually did. But there was an element of steel hidden within her words that would usually go unheard by most. Fortunately, Mina and Raye were able to detect it and immediately stopped their bickering, looking her way as she approached them with a sensual grace that had more heads turning then they could literally count and keep up with.

Inching closer, Vipera crossed her arms under her breast, which were seriously the perfect pair a woman could ever dream to have. How she could walk with this and the rump she was blessed with was a mystery that would never be solved.

Sporting that beautiful, but deadly smile that said 'Make one false move and I'll kill you and enjoy it too!', Vi asked, "Why must you **both** do this every time we're training, or on a mission, or even simply planning to go on a one of life time trip to the biggest mall ever made?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you." Mina stated, a known fact.

"After what you guys put me through…" Her smiled only grew. "Never."

"But Raye's the one that started it!" Mina whined, pointing an LC9 at Raye for emphasis.

Raye gave her an incredulous look. "I fucking did not! You're such a—"

"**Stop**." Vipera commanded, the steel in her voice clearly present now. "Continue to do **this** in front of me and I will personally do all the worlds a favor and rid them of you both completely and I will tell you how I will do too. I will first incinerating your organs one by one then suck the very living life out of you slowly, taking my time as your life force depletes with every suck."

Raye didn't say a word as Mina replied. "Wow…That's pretty harsh, Vi."

Truly smiling this time, she answered, "I know. The thought of it is quite riveting don't you think?" Ignoring their shocked faces, she continued, "Now getting on to the topic of more pressing matters, Ziva and GeGe followed a demon who is leading them to Oden's whereabouts as we speak."

"WHAT!?" Mina yelled, refocusing on her surroundings. All she saw were the bodies of hundreds of dead demons they killed and Isabella, making her way over to them in her cute get up, which consisted of knee-high boots, a skirt that reached mid-thigh, a tight fitted shirt that defined her small waist and held her small, fine breast in place, a light jacket, gloves, and a thick head band all colored in various shades of blue, her favorite color.

When Mina finally realized that Ziva and GeGe were not here and in fact had left to meet Oden of all people, worry and fear settled in her stomach.

"Why would you let her do that?! Go after **Oden**?! **By herself**!?"

"Actually she isn't alone. GeGe is with her." Vipera replied smoothly.

"And _she's_ supposed to help her _**how**_?!" Raye pointed out, her worry for the two manifesting itself in anger.

"Hey, girls! What's—" Spotting as well as feeling the uneasiness in the air, Bella looked among her friends before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Vi decided to let Ziva and GeGe go off on their own to fight Oden." Raye answered, anger and major disapproval embedded in her voice.

In shock, Isabella gasped as she looked over at Vipera. "Vi, why didn't you go with her or stop her or GeGe from going? This is Oden we're talking about here. Not just—"

Crossing her arms under her full breasts, Vipera declared, "You three must really think I'm stupid."

Flabbergasted at her response and ultra-sensitive with people's feelings, Bella was quick to reply. "N-no. No, Vi. No, not at all. We would never—"

"Actually, I'm starting to wonder." Raye interrupted, an edge of challenge present in her voice.

"**Raye**!" Isabella chastised, pure shock taking hold of her features.

"What, Isabella?" She shot back, her anger rising. "Do you honestly think what she did—or rather didn't do—was a _bright_ idea at this point in time?"

"You know, I unfortunately have to say this but I kind of agree with the Debie Downer for once." Mina interjected, locking eyes with Viperia to avoid the glare she could easily feel from Raye. "Ziva isn't exactly rational when anything has to do with that demon—who I'm more than convinced is the spawn of the devil himself."

"Is she ever rational?"Raye said bluntly, no expression on her face.

"Raye!" Isabella chastised, once again.

"Oh, don't Raye me, Isabella." She muttered, stabbing her huge sword with a deadly force into the earth with only a small, but skilled twirl of her wrist. "You know it's true. Whenever we even whisper the name of that bastard, Ziva loses it and GeGe doesn't help the situation. In fact, she only adds to Ziva's irrationality."

"I'm not convinced that you are 100% correct on that last fact." Viperia commented. "However, would you have thought it wise for me to refrain GeGe from going with her mother?"

Raye was ready to give the obvious answer, but Viperia added, "Before you say "Yes", try to remember what happened the last time we tried to keep GeGe here with us when Ziva went off on her own suicide mission to kill Oden?"

There was silence. Then all three of them cringed.

Viperia smirked. "Yeah, I thought so. So unless you wanted another repeat of that little episode, GeGe was no going to be stopped from going." However, the smug look soon died as worry settled in. Viperia sighed softly before continuing, running a hand threw her midnight black locks that framed itself so perfectly around her. "But believe me when I say I tried. I tried every method I could to at least persuade her if not to go, to at least have me go with her? But you can guess how well that went."

Isabella sported a worried expression as Mina sighed in frustration, shaking her head. Raye looked anywhere but in Viperia's direction because she was feeling a shit load of guilt for the accusations she threw at the snake/witch demon. What she had said was uncalled for because out of all the people in the world that would have willingly _risked_ their life to protect Ziva, it would be Viperia, without a doubt.

And not to say she wouldn't. Hell, after all that Ziva has done for her she would risk her life for Ziva and GeGe without a second thought. Mina and Isabella the same. But the bond between Vipeara and Ziva was much stronger.

As Raye sighed, her anger subsided a bit and then she built up the courage to…apologize.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Raye muttered, the words foreign in her mouth.

"Yes, I apologize for getting on you like that as well. That was uncalled for." Isabella added.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before I apologize." Mina stopped and looked over at Raye with an incredulous look. "Did you just—Oh WOW! Would you look at that! You got Raye to apologize, Vi! HoHo! That's like got to be a Guinness World Record or something. Oh man, where is Ziva when you need her!"

"Mina will you just _**Shut . Up**_!" Raye spat, looking away while crossing her arms over her chest.

Ignoring them as the two continued to annoy each other, Isabella declared, "But I don't get it," confusion set on her face, "Why would she let GeGe go with her instead of one of us?"

Vi was just as perplexed by this. "I have yet to figure that out."

"But regardless, Ziva needs to stop doing this, taking everything and placing them on her shoulders alone. She's doing too much for one being to handle." Isabella began.

"Yeah…all that stress is going to just pile up and kill her one day." Raye added.

Isabella gasped while the other two glared her way.

"What?" She inquired, purely clueless as to the reason why everyone was looking at her the way they were.

"Kill, Raye? Really, _**kill**_!? Of all the damn words to choose from! Sheesh! You need to learn to be optimistic, you narcissistic Debbie downer of pure pessimism." Mina chastised this time around.

Raye just shrugged her shoulders, her expression one of boredom. "This is what I am, so deal with you annoying _parakeet_."

Ignoring the usual banter between the blond and the dark-haired rebel, Viperia turned to the most kind-hearted soul out of the five girls that made up the Demon Angels and smiled warmly. "Though I agree with you 100%, trust me when I say that Ziva is trying her best to rely on people, Bella. But it's hard for her to do so."

With her mind flashing through her memories, Viperia continued, "When I first met Ziva, she was a real mess, maiming and threatening people left and right. It was quite funny on some occasions…"

Now that last part got everyone's attention.

"She maimed people back then?" Mina asked horrified, but really intrigued.

Raye smirked, giving Ziva props. "You never told us that? The threatening and fighting I knew about, but she actually maimed people."

"Yeah, possibly twenty or so that I can remember. And all men too." Viperia informed, thinking back some more. "She really didn't like men back then."

"And that's changed?" Mina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Oh yeah that's right. The three had no idea just how far Ziva's relationship with Koenma had gone.

Smiling, Viperia answered, "Well, somewhat." Her smile grew. "But I believe the maiming has stopped by now…although I am making a hypothetical guess."

Isabella gave her a worried look. "When you say maim in regards to all those men you've mentioned, you don't mean—"

"Complete castratation? Oh yes, darling, I do." Viperia answered, not missing a beat. "Yeah, Ziva was one hell of a woman back then."

"Umm…will you excuse me a moment. I need to umm…." Isabella didn't have time to finish, quickly excusing herself near an old tree a few feet behind her, releasing all the contents in her stomach from earlier this morning.

Mina laughed. "Oh poor, Bella. She can spill the guts of a demon with no problem, but when it comes to Ziva's cruelty it makes her ill. I don't get it?"

"Yeah, well Ziva can be pretty ruthless with no remorse whatsoever. And did you know that every time Bella slays a demon, she prays for its soul?"

Mina looked at Vi, wide-eyed. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Viperia replied. "Caught her doing it with my own eyes."

"That's Bella for you." Raye commented, rolling her eyes. "But hot damn! I wish I had known Ziva back then! Her castrations would have been so much fun to watch." Raye whined the next moment, truly wishing she could have seen Ziva in action.

Mina just looked at her and shook her head. "You're a fucking weirdo, you know that."

Anger flashed in the depths of Raye's eyes. "Who the hell you calling a weirdo, you _hedonist_!"

Gasping out loud—because she absolutely hated when Raye called her that—Mina yelled, "You _**take that back**_!"

Raye snorted, then looked away. "As if."

Before Mina could get her hands on the 5' 1'' dark-skinned woman, Viperia responded, "Before you go and kill Raye, we have some uninvited guest to attend to."

Mina blinked in confusion then looked in the direction of Viperia's gaze.

She groaned in agony.

"You have got to be kidding me! _WHERE THE HELL DO THEY KEEP COMING FROM_!?" She whined, desperately wanting the new demon entourage, standing about a half a mile away from them, to be a figment of her imagination.

"I don't kid, Mina. You know this." Viperia supplied, never taking her eyes off the enemies, racing towards them.

"Where did all of them come from?" Isabella inquired, making it back over to them.

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "I have not a clue, but I'm sorry I just have to say this. Why are they legitimately BUTT UGLY? Haven't they heard of shopping effectively and getting a face lift? Geeze."

Bella giggled, while Raye shook her head with a small grin. Viperia actually rolled her eyes and said, "Mina, just kill them, okay and stop analyzing." And with that she took off towards the mob of demons rushing towards them.

"I can't help it." She whined, replacing her babies with a fresh new round of deadly, demon killing bullets.

"Well you better or it may just kill you…which when you think of that maybe that would a good—" Raye suddenly dodged a bullet aimed for her head.

Eyes wide and enraged, she screamed, "_WHAT THE HELL, MINA_!"

Blowing the steam of the top of her baby in her left hand, Mina replied, "I was just testing to see if I put the bullets in right. To this day I never know which way they go in."

"Yeah right, you—"

"Ladies!" A frustrated Bella yelled, causing both Mina and Raye to pause and look her way.

"The fight is over there, not between you two." She said pointing towards the hundreds of demons closing in. "Viperia will kill you both if you don't hurry there now." Bella then took off, ready to fight.

The two left behind look at each other and glared.

"We will continue this later." Mina uttered, spinning the LC9's in her hands.

Raye smirked as she brought out her sword to the side of her like a whip across the air. "Yeah, of course we will…if you actually make it out alive." And without giving Mina time to answer, she sped off on those tiny, but fast feet of hers doing away with demon after demon with only a flick of her wrist.

Mina shook her head then smiled.

"You are such a bitch!" she muttered, following her sisters into what was battle number three for the day.

**Meanwhile with Ziva & GeGe**

"GeGe, Stop!" And she did on a tree branch a few feet away from her mother. GeGe turned to Ziva after taking a good look at the retreating form of the demon who would lead them straight to the monster they have been trying to kill for years. Her patience was wearing thin as her adrenaline played on overdrive.

"Mom, no! We have to continue following him! We're letting him get away!" She practically yelled, a mere hair away from disobeying her mother's command in order to turn back and continue after the demon.

"_GeGe_." Her mother spoke, her tone final. "I said _**stop**_."

GeGe froze, never taking another step. Instead she looked at her mother with a confused, slightly enraged, shocked expression. "Mama! What are you doing? That demon was going to lead us to that bastard and—"

"GeGe watch it." Ziva chastised only like a mother would. "What did I tell you about such language."

"But Mom! Are you even listening to me?!" She inquired desperately.

Ziva sighed and looked to her left. "Yes. I am. And that demon did do his job."

At that GeGe became quiet, eyeing her surroundings as her eyes remained wide with shock.

"Oden is here?"

"Yes." Her mother replied. "Not too far from here."

"But…..I don't sense anyone around."

"Because he is only making himself known to me." Ziva replied, anger and steel in her voice. "He has anticipated our meeting." Looking at her daughter, Ziva continued, "That does not mean he does not know you are here, GeGe. In fact, I know he does. But it would seem that he simply wants to talk."

"_Talk!?_ _**TALK!**_ _Mama, this doesn't make any sense_!" GeGe responded, growing more confused, worried, and feeling all types of suspicious. "You and Oden _**talking**_, _**CIVILLY**_!? Without any blood being shed? Oh, that will be the day! And regardless, Mama, you and talking don't go hand and hand at all. Point. Blank. Period!"

Smirking, Ziva replied, "You know, you have a point there. I do prefer other means of communication no doubt. However, there is always a reason to Oden's madness."

"Mama, your rationality at this moment is freaking me out." Fear, worry, and everything in between began to surface from the depths of GeGe's heart, "What if this is a set up? You can't go to him alone!"

"I am not alone." Ziva said, correcting her. "You are here aren't you? And what about the girls?"

"But they are not _here_ right now, are they? And I won't technically be there with you if you go alone. I'm not an idiot, Mama. It was never your intension to have me fight or even meet with him alongside you at all? No wonder you insisted Viperia let me go with you, otherwise you wouldn't have, would you—" Ziva quickly jumped from the branch she was on onto the one her daughter stood on. She then encircled her arms around GeGe and smothered her in a hug full of warmth, love, and comfort.

GeGe was only seconds away from a break down, ready to cry tears of fear, worry, and sorrow for her mother and the situation she was putting herself in. And it always astounded her how in tune her mother was to her feelings and emotions.

"You know me so well, my baby," Ziva whispered, into the hair of her eldest daughter, "Yes, you are correct that I never intended for you to fight alongside me when I faced Oden. But," Then Ziva lightly began to stroke GeGe's hair, wanting to sooth her baby completely, "what you are wrong about is that I only brought you along for the reason you claimed."

Releasing her so that she could see GeGe eye to eye, Ziva's heart died a bit. Wet tear stains ran down her daughter's cheeks till they reached the bottom, falling off her chin. Wiping them away with her hands, Ziva added, "G, I need you to have my back and watch over me while I'm with him. In order to do so, you must stay within at least a mile radius of me at all times. This will allow me to keep tabs on you, but also put you at a safe distance away from him. And this is a must because if he so much as tries something against you, I'll kill him that much quicker. I can guarantee you that."

Lifting her little girl's chin up so that she met her gaze directly, Ziva stressed her words so that GeGe may understand them fully.

"I would not give this job to just anyone, GeGe. Of all people you should know that your mommy has issues trusting others."

GeGe smiled then laughed along with her mother. "Yeah, I know," she answered, feeling a bit better now that she was able to laugh some of her uneasiness and fear away. Instead feelings of joy, pride, and rock hard determination filled her heart for her mother trusted her with her very life to protect, a feat barely—if ever—made.

"Hey," Ziva muttered, hands on her hips. "You were supposed to refute my claim. Not agree young lady."

"But then I would be lying." GeGe informed her mother, her voice filled with innocence.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Oh please, since when have you had a conscious about lying, which by the way I have not forgotten you had done to me in regards to your training—"

"Oh my gosh, Mama! Why must you insist on ruining a perfect moment with such reminders!" GeGe exclaimed, raising her hands to her head.

"Because they are important to reiterate so that you refrain from doing them ever again." Ziva replied, going all hardcore Mom on her just then.

Hands up to the heavens, GeGe screeched on the top of her lungs, "You're unbelievable!"

Ziva smiled then grabbed her daughter by the forehead and kissed her. "I know."

Turning to her left, Ziva sought out Oden's exact location. Within an instant she found him, validating her suspicions, which was not a good sign.

"Mama, please be careful." GeGe pleaded, taking her mother's right hand in the both of hers, saying a silent prayer for her to come back safe and sound.

Reassuring her with a nice, firm squeeze, Ziva smiled, kissing both her daughter's hands before saying, "Aren't I always?" and then taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! So how'd you like it? This chappie was really made for you all to get a bit of an insight on the fantastic women who make us Demon Angels and the four friends who have earned Ziva's trust. As you know, Ziva is a complicated character. She hates all men for a reason, which will be explained later on…don't worry! Actually, all men except one at this moment…lol…but will that hold? Who knows? And besides the fact that she trust very little, Ziva also doesn't open herself up to many opportunities, which will later cause many issues. Her family and friends are her priority. Point. Blank. Period. And if so much as sneeze in the direction of her children, she may just kill you. So yeah…lol…that's Ziva for you. But I also want you guys to see that there is another side to her, a soothing, playful, motherly side that doesn't get to be seen often. And though she will continue to remain tuff, strong, and miss independent, just keep an out for that other side to her as you read on.<strong>

**As you all know, I would love to hear your awesome sauce opinions (…I stole that from iiSuperwomanii by the way! For those who do not know her first…OMG! O.O, second…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!, and third….Check her out on YouTube! Lol….she really funny and just great!)**

**So don't forget to review and leave a comment!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie where things will really start to heat up and all hell will break loose.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I Lub you guys!**

**And you all have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (…..Eat a lot of food so that we can all gain 10 pounds together cause I know I will!...HAHAHA! :D)**


	9. Betrayal - Part 1

**OMG! My readers! HOW I MISSED YOU SO! **

**How long has it been though really, lol? Gosh, I think it's close to a year maybe since I updated or was actively posting my life on this site. O.o Oh Geez. That's sad. Hehe! But nothing to fear, I'm back! And hopefully I won't be going away again anytime soon…lol! I'm getting my life together, which means more chappie and more updates! **

**So please read away and enjoy chappie No. 9 of Can't Escape!**

**Also, please share your thoughts after you have read it, okay! REVIEWS give me the boost of confidence I need to continue writing! So review away! ^-^**

**But oh, before I forget,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Ziva, Vipiera, GeGe, etc…) are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. So in general, their thoughts will be italicized with ellipses before and after what is being thought.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Can't Escape**

**Previously on Can't Escape…**

_Turning to her left, Ziva sought out Oden's exact location. Within an instant she found him, validating her suspicions, which was not a good sign. _

"_Mama, please be careful." GeGe pleaded, taking her mother's right hand in the both of hers, saying a silent prayer for her to come back safe and sound. _

_Reassuring her with a nice, firm squeeze, Ziva smiled, kissing both her daughter's hands before saying, "Aren't I always?" and then taking off. _

**Chapter 9: Betrayal - Part 1**

"Oden, get your bastardized ass out here right _**now**_!" Ziva uttered, stopping exactly within a mile of GeGe's location. Once she made sure nothing was wrong on her daughter's end, she carefully assessed her surroundings for any traps, taking in every possible movement within her scope of vision.

Seconds had passed without an answer to her command. He did not show himself although she could sense him near.

Looking to her left then to her right, Ziva thought to herself: …_Where the hell is he-… _

"After all this time, it truly is a pleasure to see you, _Ziva_." It was the whisper in her ear that startled her and what also caused her heart to plunge right into the depths of her stomach. In an instant, Ziva attacked, bringing her sword—which was retractable—around to cut through the demon behind her. Unfortunately, she cut through air instead, her target no longer in sight.

Oden materialized a few feet to her right with a bright ass, authoritative look that was forever plastered on his face. And though he was 99.9% hard, cold rock, his eyes right this moment glimmered with pure sadistic mischief and profound amusement.

Yes, she most definitely hated his guts.

"Your skills are lacking, Ziva? You would have nicked me once or twice by now. You disappoint me." Oden stated, his voice deep, working its way through her body. And she hated it. Because before, his voice had brought her security, passion, love. But now…

She gave him a nice, cold, I-wish-I-could-cut-your-balls-off type of glare. "Like I give a crap, Oden. What you think or say is irrelevant and I don't have time for you or your fucking games."

"So _make_ time." He shot back, the sudden seriousness in his voice as transparent as the serious look expressed on his face.

Ziva just started at him, hoping that he would blatantly see her hatred for him and finally _get it_. But obviously she was hoping for too much.

"You lost the luxury of demanding anything from me a _long_ time ago."

Suddenly the menacing demon was not so menacing anymore. His eyes were no longer sinister and cold. Instead they softened with remorse.

He took a step towards her.

"Ziva—"

"_Stop_!" Ziva exclaimed, raising her sword in front of her to keep distance between them. "Don't you _**dare**_ come near me."

He didn't listen, so she attacked.

Oden quickly conjured a sword consumed in green and black flame. He raised his hand deflecting Ziva's advance with her own lethal blade. First she swung at him from above then she spun to hit him hard from the left with incredible force wanting so badly for his flesh to meet her sword of pure steel.

But it didn't.

Oden had quickly flashed himself to another location a second before.

Ziva was on him in less time. She was able to sense him clearly and pin point his exact location perfectly. So she took the opportunity without a second thought. Retracting her sword into a well-defined dagger, Ziva threw it straight for Oden's chest. The dagger would have hit its target if he hadn't moved the moment he saw it. Now it rested deep within his shoulder and the shock that registered on his face for a spilt second was priceless.

"It's best you take my threats seriously Oden," she smirked, though her eyes flickered with deadly determination, "Because I will kill you in order to protect my children as well as myself. Pray you never doubt that."

Oden's split second of shock though priceless ended too quickly for her liking, especially when that look was now replaced by one filled with an intensity so profound that it rubbed her the wrong way.

She knew that look all too well. And she wasn't going to have any of _that_.

At her sides were two of her favorite daggers. They were coated in gold and embroidered with rubies. Crossing her hands in front of her, Ziva grabbed them with haste, both between her pointer and middle finger. But this time Oden was faster.

Within seconds, he made his move. He flashed behind her, bent low, and extended a leg outward. Ziva's legs were knocked out from under her and she fell backward hitting the floor, hard, sir leaving her lungs. As a result, she lost her breath and both daggers flew from her hands.

Ziva had not even a second to breathe before Oden reappeared on top of her, pinning her down with his hard, toned body.

The shock of being forced into this position _by him _was replaced by rage so deep, Ziva started to see red.

"_Get the hell OFF OF ME!_" she yelled, trying to fight her way out of his hold.

Oden applied force on her arms and torso, the one he straddled with powerful thighs. She was going nowhere for now.

Looking straight at him—eyes ablaze in anger—Ziva spoke through clenched teeth. "_Off or __**die**__?_"

Ignoring her threat against him, Oden leaned in close, stopping mere inches from Ziva's face. Eyeing the hatred for him in her eyes, he said, "I do not wish to harm you."

She would have laughed if she wasn't under his mercy.

"And my children?"

There was silence.

"You fucking BASTARD!" She yelled in his face. "You _**die t**__oday_! I will not let you be a danger to their lives any longer—"

Getting closer, he whispered, "Say what you want, Ziva, but you and I both know very well that the main danger that surrounds your children comes from the very blood that runs through their v-"

"Finish your sentence." She warned him, staring up with eyes that could kill. "I dare you."

Oden felt her power, hovering right under the very surface of her skin. At any moment, due to their proximity, she could very well injure him enough to validate her words and kill him.

And the very thought excited him to no end.

Oden was aware that at her current state, Ziva's power was practically unmatched. She was among the elite, a warrior in her prime with much room for growth, her potential endless. This is why he _needed_ her. Her strength, beauty, and unique ancestry were the keys to the success of his ultimate goal, which was...

The rebuilding of his clan.

And nothing will stop him from getting what he rightfully deserves. Not her children. Not even Ziva herself. Absolutely nothing.

"Have you forgotten your own genetic makeup? Having children with you-"

"Kits." he corrected, but she continued on, ignoring him.

"-which will never come to pass, would produce the same result."

"Not quite." He muttered. Bending his head lower so his lips were at her ear, he added, "I'm alive. He isn't. Therefore, I'd be able to protect you and our young."

Ziva recoiled further into the earth. It was as if he slapped her, an electric blow to her heart every time she was reminded of whom she had lost and what that loss did to her and her family. And the emotional pain was just too much to handle at this moment.

Therefore, she remained devoid of any emotion as she said, "There is no us. We have no young nor a future. And I do not need another to help me _protect __**my**__ family_. _**I **_have and always will protect them on my own."

"Then why are you involved with the Prince of the Spirit World-"

Before Oden had a chance to defend himself, Ziva pushed him off her with a blast of energy that singed the top layer of his skin. Emerald eyes flashed in anger as they took in severe burns and blisters registered all over his body. But Ziva continued on, blasting him again and again until he was pushed back several feet.

He was unable to feel half his body by then, suffering from severe third degree burns. And although he would heal completely within a few hours, the wounds hurt like shit.

Breathing labored, Oden shifted his gaze to the woman that would one day be his _again_. She now stood in front of him with a hand aimed directly at his cock. And then a misty blue-white ball of energy began to form in her palm. "If you so much as harm a hair on his head your balls are next on my target list."

Her response was all he needed, the answer to his next question spoken without directly being voiced. But even though, he wanted to hear her say it. Needed her to voice the answer to his inquiry for he wanted her to recall this moment later on. Anything to enhance the effectiveness of his plan.

"Do you love him?"

In seconds she was on top of him, removing her dagger-like-retractable sword from his shoulder to place it a half a centimeter away from his heart. Blood sputtered from the wound and leaning close with utter hatred in eyes so dark blue in color, she replied, "You don't deserve my answer." Then removed the pure piece of steel, letting him bleed.

Oden began to cough up blood, his lungs filling up with it.

…_Good. Die and suffocate on your own blood…_ Ziva thought, hoping the experience inflicted immense pain. But what rained on this parade was the fact that such a wound would never kill Oden no matter how much she wished it would. He would heal in a short period of time. And it was now more than ever that she hated how his internal organs healed faster than anything else.

Wiping off his blood on a patch of grass below her, Ziva placed her weapon back in its sheath, retrieving her two favorite daggers afterwards. "This is _the_ _last_ _time_ I will say this to you." She started, crouching low beside his head. "Stay away from my family, Koenma and the girls. If you don't, I will not hesitate to pull that no good beating heart of yours out from your chest and watch you die a slow, painful death as I incinerate it to ash. So listen to me and never show your face to me again." Getting up, Ziva turned her back to Oden and unconsciously checked on GeGe. She needed to leave now and get back to her babies and Koenma, her thirst to kill Oden be dammed…_for now_. She felt it in her bones. They ached with an uneasiness and relentless need that was driving her absolutely crazy with worry. What didn't help was Oden's knowledge of her involvement with Koenma. Not even her girls—besides Viperia—knew the full extent of their relationship. But now that she knew he knew, Koenma wasn't safe. She now put him in harms way, the ominous feelings inside her increasing double fold.

"You're affection for him has blinded you to the point that you do not see the lie he's played against you."

Ziva froze mid step, her breath caught in her lungs.

Grabbing her attention he continued to say, "You feel it don't you? I know you do. That he's hiding something from you."

Ziva couldn't breathe. And all because Oden did it again. He always had a knack for getting under her skin, knowing her deepest, darkest thoughts as if she were thinking them aloud.

It was one of the many reasons why she had fell in love with him once. But now this was fucking annoying and a handicap she needed to fix.

Turning to glare him down, she replied, "What bullshit are you spewing now, Oden?"

His chest wound healed, Oden sat up slowly, making his way to his feet. The burns that singed his flesh were practically healed as well and in a few minutes he'd be brand new as if she never hit him. And mind you this regeneration process of his was set at slow. He could regenerate any wound he pleased within seconds if he wished. It's why killing him was so damn difficult. Or else Ziva would have killed him ages ago.

He looked at Ziva and answered, "The kind of bullshit that will not only have you questioning your poor choice in mates, but also your relationship with-"

Ziva had had enough. Without a word, she summoned her power with her mind, slamming his entire being into a nearby tree. As she held him there, she sent massive cerebral pulses of energy his way, his body digging into the tree with great force. Her eyes ablaze, she said, "Fucking poor choice in mates! That's your fucking middle name!" Moving closer, she pointed a finger at him and continued. "You were the prick that ruined everything between us. _**You**_! Nobody else. Meeting you was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me—"

"And yet the Prince of the Spirit World takes you as his mate and plays father to your kits all the while knowing that your dead mate may in fact be alive."

Just as quickly as the words left his mouth, Oden was quickly dropped to the floor, no longer held up to the tree. Looking up at Ziva, he witnessed the color of her honey brown skin fade, blood draining from it. She was still, frozen in place, her eyes wide in shock as she unconsciously placed a hand over her bare stomach, gripping herself for dear life.

She shook her head slightly before barely whispering, "What?"

Standin—and completely healed by the way—he walked towards her. And she let him get so close that he was now about two inches from her body. Cerulean blue crystals looked up at him, searching his face for a lie that wasn't there, because if there was anything she learned while being with Oden, was that he spoke the truth…most of the time.

"I have not seen him myself and will continue to believe he is dead until I see him with my own bare eyes. However, creditable demons have seen him, even claim to have been in battle with him, seen with wounds only he could inflict—"

"That doesn't prove anything." She began, her voice strained, completely in denial. "There have been copycats, mimicking his style of fighting since I can remember."

"But have these copycats been seen working hand in hand with spirit detectives, such as yourself?"

Ziva's heart plunged into her stomach, dread and fear an ugly thing creeping into her veins.

Though she didn't consider herself one, she as well as the other Demon Angels were labeled as spirit detectives. The only entire female team, the Demon Angels was the only group formed and controlled under King Koenma. Prince Koenma was in charge of all the others. And never bothering to take an interest in them, Ziva never made it a priority to know who any of the other detectives were that weren't in her team.

But now this hateful demon in front of her was suggesting that her real mate and father to her children, who she knew for a fact was dead, was not only alive, but working in the same profession she was. And if this were true—and may everyone pray it wasn't—and Koenma knew about it—

In that instant, Ziva bent her head, closing her eyes in an effort to shut out any and all possibility of there being any truth to this. But a lingering thread of doubt was actively working its way into heart. Had been working its way there for months now.

Shaking her head more viciously this time with her eyes still closed, Ziva whispered, "I saw him…dead on the ground with my own two eyes, Oden." Finally opening them, she looked up at him and added, "You were—"

"There. I remember." He uttered back, looking into a sea of blue to see the horror of that day replay within them. Lifting a hand, Oden brushed a lone tear that slid across her cheek without her knowledge. Startled, she moved away from him, wiping her face of any remaining tears that may have fallen.

Keeping her back to him, she asked, "Why would you tell me this? Even if he were alive, no way would you telling me this benefit you!"

"What you say is true. However, _**if**_ Youko is in fact alive," Oden materialized behind her, his mouth to her ear, "what better news to cause a rift between you and your prince. And I'm sure you haven't forgotten about the things _that fox_ has done to you either, correct." And then he was gone, his signature no longer present. Normally, when he let without a trace, she would be livid, hunting him down until she couldn't any longer. But her mind wasn't in it, wasn't there at all. Because if _**he **_was in fact alive, her _current_ life, the one she worked so hard on to get it to be at the point it was at right now, would shatter into a million pieces around her. And she couldn't have that. She wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So OMG! How did you like it!? It's been a while so you have to let me hear your voices and let me know what you think!**

**Things are getting real spicy hot in Can't Escape, so stay tuned for the next chappie okay!**

**Until next time! ^-^**


End file.
